Four Sleeved Rain Coat
by Bearbutt
Summary: A series of drabbles revolving around Superboy and Miss Martian. Occasionally features other team members. Warnings apply for weird alien kinks, adolescent hormones, boner jokes, and swearing.
1. Embrace That Inner Psycho

**AU: Pre-Invasion speculation. Spoilers for S2E2. **

**I've always enjoyed the idea of an evil version of the team. This plays off the idea, though I'm not too happy with the finished product. I'm unlikely to keep tweaking it.**

_"Someone who sees you for the psycho you are and likes you anyway." Episode 11, Terrors_

Seeing the foaming, listless forms she leaves in her wake unsettles something in Conner.

Something deeply primal.

He's proud of her. She's so powerful -to be able to snap the mind of another. Stronger telepaths than her, like Psimon, even.

It's the battle of pride and fear that brings him to his indecision.

Should he stay and keep her honest? Or should he leave before she turns into a monster?

Conner thinks. The others see him as a brawny hothead, but he is naturally a deep thinker. Different scenarios play out in his head endlessly. He calculates for weeks. His team becomes worried of his disquiet, not her though. She knows him too well.

* * *

The razor feels oddly tingly as it traces over his skull. Clumps of dark hair fall onto his bare shoulders. The sensation is oddly freeing. He watches his idol disappear before his eyes. The mirror now reflects a new image.

He showers off the excess hair. Once clean, he switches the black tee for a tie and the jeans for grey slacks.

_"Come in." _The voice in his head betrays no surprise.

She's expecting him.

Her expression is guarded as he steps into her bedroom.

"What have you-?" M'gann asks.

_"You've been... different lately. Darker. I just want you to know. I support you all the way." _He smiles.

"Conner, you don't have to change anything for me."

"I'm not. This is part of who I am too. "

_"You're more important than **H**__**e**__ is."_ Goes unsaid.

He reaches a hand out and she clasps it. Her hands become more slender, paler.

"Guess we're going to have to find a new team."

* * *

Kaldur isn't surprised when confronted by his new nemesises.

Sad? Yes. Disappointed? Very.

He can hear Roy's scoff now. They've got their own Jr. Unjustice League.

Heading the roster are Luthor Jr. and The Manhunter.


	2. We Lie Beneath The Stars At Night

**A/N: This one was started while I was waiting to watch Image. I finished it after the big reveal to include some SuperMartian. It was originally just some introspective/self-loathing M'gann. **

Summers in Happy Harbour are filled with stifling, sticky heat, and cool breezes associated with the East Coast of the United States. It's usually during this season that M'gann is most greatful for living in a cave. The cool rock is a comforting shelter. It reminds her of the caverns of Mars. Heat reminds her of fire.

Still, Earth is beautiful. M'gann frequently finds herself taking walks in the surrounding woodlands. Sometimes Conner or Wolf joins her, but more likely than not her boyfriend will find something else to do.

A part of her feels insecure that he doesn't want to spend time with her. The rational part says that they cohabitate and solitary time is good for both of them.

Today, the land breeze is cool and ruffles her hair in a manner that she knows should feel good. She has done research on sensations that humans find comforting or pleasurable. Her field work has been so far inconclusive.

Her walk takes her to a small clearing that she knows is a part of a hiking trail open to the public. Being alone is good in some ways. She doesn't have to try so hard to maintain her "Martian" appearance. As she settles against a long for a nap, her eyes unfocus and re-shape. Small, red, and beetle-like. A movement in the grass catches her attention.

She shifts her weight to look at the movement. It is a small insect. Slender and pale green, it has two long, hooked arms with a pair of claw-like fingers at the end. Immediately, M'gann is fascinated. Gently, she picks the critter up. It's cleaning itself by slipping its fingers into its mouth and dragging them along its body. Bulging black eyes look at her curiously, unsure if she is foliage or predator. The beast seems mostly unconcerned with her prescence.

M'gann is elated. There are beings on Earth that look like her.

She starts babbling away to it in Martian. She knows that it probably lacks the process for basic thought, let alone understanding of speech, but she feels as if it is her kindred spirit.

The sun is setting and the bug has long since scuttled off. M'gann is changed. She feels rejuvenated. She can't wait to tell Conner all about her new friend.

* * *

"Sounds like a Chinese Mantis." Wally says over inhaling his dinner.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in bugs, M'gann." Said Artemis, "At least not this one," she eyes Wally.

"Aren't Martians classified as hyper-intelligent insectoids?" Dick adds.

She knows she shouldn't glare at the boy just because of his cleverness, but she feels her cheeks grow hot.

"Can you pass the sweet potatoes, Conner?"

"Sure thing."

Their fingers brush as he passes the dish. M'gann feels a rush of electricity and shoots Conner 'the look'. She bites her lip and lowers her lashes. The desire effect is achieved because he averts his gaze and shifts in his seat.

"Actually, I'm curious about that too, M'gann." Wally says over the lull.

"Are Martians mammals? I've never thought about it before, but I've never seen you bleeding. You were able to perform a transfusion with Garfield. So you can genetically be compatible with humans. That doesn't necessarily mean that you're warm blooded. I mean, look at platypuses. They lactate through their skin and have live birth, but are cold-blooded and lay eggs."

"Ew." Artemis grunts.

"I thought the proper pluralization was platypi." Dick interjects.

M'gann lowers her head in an attempt to make herself appear smaller.

"Stop treating her like something under a microscope, Wally. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?" Artemis prickles, coming to her rescue.

M'gann excuses herself from the table. Her plate has different portions than the others. Martians dislike bitter things like leefy greens, or the savory taste of meat. Indeed, they have a large preference for sweets.

Something common among insects.

She's been trying to wean herself on to more common Earth foods. The first time she ate cheese she threw up for hours. Uncle J'onn told her that lactose intolerance was common among humans as well as other species.

"We are not meant to consume milk at our age. It is supposed to be for infants."

M'gann wouldn't know. Martians do not lactate. They're big, creepy bug monsters.

She's a big, creepy bug monster.

And she hates herself.

"I like the way you look."

Her eyes snap open to find Conner leaning against the doorway. He holds up a baggie of mini-Oreos as a peace offering. Her Kryptonite.

"I know I shouldn't get so sensitive about it because at least they're not treating me like some kind of monster it's just-"

"Not the way you see yourself."

Either they spend too much time together or the mind linking has them reading each other's thoughts.

"It would be like asking a man who was born a woman what his menstrual cycle was like." She sniffles.

"Wally tells me I'm supposed to be grossed out by everything in that sentence."

M'gann snorts and accidentally inhales an Oreo. She sputters a moment before shifting her throat to redirect the passage. Conner's hand is warm as he pats her back. It stays there after she recovers.

"You should meet my family." Conner says.

"I've met Superman, Conner."

"He's not- He didn't always raise me an accept me. That's what family's all about, right? My real family is you guys... but I also have the Genomorphs at Cadmus. They loved me and accepted me before I accepted myself. I just thought that... we were watching that show the other night and the boy brings his girlfriend over to meet his parents. Can't we be like that?"

M'gann searches Conner's face. His eyes are duller at night and his mouth in a cute frown. She smiles and headbutts him gently.

_"Ow." He thinks with a pout._

_"Don't be a baby."_

She bites at his mouth and they both taste like Oreos and yams. M'gann relishes in the sweetness.

"Thanks, Conner."

"Don't thank me until you've met them."


	3. Man to Man

**A/N: This is a little deviation from SuperMartian antics. I wanted to write some BB-SB interaction. We haven't seen a lot of them talking in the show just yet, so here's my spin on their relationship.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and inspire me to continue writing. I'd like to thank those that have already left one or two.**

He's tinkering around with his motorcycle when he finds a green caterpillar squirming around on his wrench.

"What's up, Garfield?" Conner asks.

The changeling shifts himself back into his human-monkey hybrid form and looks down. He begins to fidget with his tail before speaking.

"Superboy, can I ask you something?"

'You just did.' Is at the tip of his tongue, but he's the closest thing the kid has to a father. He remembers Clark being snappish an evasive, so he goes for open.

"Sure thing. Fair warning though, I am not giving the sex talk. You get to take that with Black Canary and Red Tornado just like the rest of us."

Gar's tail twitches and the boy flushes.

"It's not really a sex question, more of a being a guy thing..."

"Your pants aren't haunted. That's supposed to happen."

"Not that!"

"Alright. Sorry, I'll let you talk." Conner wipes his hands on a rag.

He leans against his bike gently and waits for Garfield to speak.

The green boy paces to and fro in front of him. Tail twitching.

"I-I mean... how will I know if a girl likes me? Who would like me? I'm green! What do I do when I find the one. How do I know if she is the one?"

The words come from him in a big rush that reminds Conner of a balloon deflating. His voice gets squeakier as he talks until it dies in a puberty-induced crack.

He looks balefully at the older man(boy).

"Are you done?" Gar nods, "Okay then."

Conner motions for Garfield to sit down before talking.

"To answer your first question. If a girl likes you she'll either yell at you a lot or play with her hair and laugh at everything you say-even if it isn't funny. Second question. Who would like you? Well, I dunno to be honest. I like you. The team likes you, but you're right about being a green monkey-boy. Chances are, any girlfriend you get will either be a fangirl or have powers. The harder you look the harder it is to find someone. So, just chill out and eventually you'll run into someone."

Conner pauses between this paragraph and the next. He wants to give Gar time to soak it in.

"As for this, 'the one' worry. I have a secret to tell you that goes against every TV soap opera and dramatic movie I'm sure your sister has educated you with. 'The One' doesn't exist. Neither does 'that spark' that they talk about in chick flicks. That's Hollywood's way of influencing women into throwing themselves at potentially abusive assholes."

Gar opens his mouth.

"I'm aware of the hypocrisy. What I'm saying is that real love doesn't feel fire-y and passionate. Wally and Artemis had that problem. Real love is realising that you really want to kiss your best friends. And play videogames together. That doesn't mean that there isn't passion or anything. It's just more of a deep warmth than an all-consuming flame. You'll probably argue lots. Still, that's the person who you don't mind dropping everything you're doing for. That's when you'll know."

He realises he's been lecturing his lap for the past three minutes. When he looks up he sees bright, watery green eyes pointed in his direction.

"And you still feel that way about M'gann?"

"Yeah."

"But you broke up."

"Yeahh well that's really because-"

"It's because you two are like JD and Elliott or Ross and Rachel or Finn and Rachel and you're doing the break up-make up thing to get better ratings and keep people interested?"

Conner notices that the paint on the fourth wall from the door is chipping.

"Sometimes people change, Gar. M'gann and I just changed too much to be compatible."

He gets up and heads for the door with the little changling in tow.

"That's weird. I can't hear you over your blatant lies."

The kid cackles before turning into a duck and flying away.

Conner frowns, "Good pep talk."


	4. So We Can Both Watch XFiles

**A/N: Thank you to RenkonNairu for all the lovely reviews. As it says on the description, these are drabbles, and likely all one-shots. Everyone wave goodbye to the T rating. Time for some surprise buttsex!**

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION FEATURES ALIEN PEGGING! TURN BACK NOW IF THIS OFFENDS YOU.**

* * *

They've been planning for this night for a while. Some interesting programming on HBO and Super-Curiousity _(Baby, that's not a real power.) _sparked the interest. They did lots of extensive and slightly embarassing research.

_("Wally? Have you ever had your prostate stimulated? Could you rate your experience on a scale of 1-10?")_

_("Kaldur, having participated in anal intercourse, would you say that you find it more or less pleasurable than vaginal?")_

It had gotten to the point where no one in the League or Team could look them in the eye. Except for, oddly enough, Wonderwoman.

Conner grunts as he shifts forward on his haunches. The back of his neck radiates heat from it's beet-red skin.

She bends to press colder-than-human kisses to it. Her smile widens at the rush of gooseflesh that rise at her touch.

"Relax." M'gann licks the spot behind his ear.

He exhales and wiggles his rear at her anxiously.

"Can't you just put it in?"

"I could, but that wouldn't be very fun. The site said we had to stretch you out first."

She laves from behind his ear to the ball of his spine. Her fingers are slick and cool with lubricant as they massage his butt cheeks. They lose their bony form and slither downwards -like tentacles- to the cleft of his ass. One teases his entrance before wriggling inside.

Conner chokes and tips forward at the all too welcome intrusion. Her comforting coo is more like a throaty hiss.

He's embarassed at how badly he wants this. He buries his heated face into the blankets.

Her mind is brushing against his. He feels her voice at the base of his skull. The sensation shoots electricity down his spine.

_"Conner, it's okay. It's just me. Baby, it's just me." _

She grabs his face with her free hand and tilts it towards hers. They make eye-contact. Blue on red, always a starter of sparks between them. He awkwardly tips his head to kiss her. It's wet and sloppy, and paired with her fingering his rim, feels amazing.

"Another." He grunts.

M'gann continues kissing him as she adds another finger. One holds him open while the other just kind of... probes around. He's seen her do the same thing to a bag of Skittles. She continues debauching his ass and he's left with the sneaking suspicion that he looks like a slutty bear rug.

M'gann can hear all this, which is why she's puffing little laughing breaths against his shoulders. The mood changes quickly as she changes her probing motion to a scizzoring one and spreads him wide.

He cries out and ruts himself against the mattress. Her fingers hammer in harder.

"I-ah- need it now, M'gann."

She removes her fingers and uses that hand to line up her new appendage _(that she spent over a week researching how to perfect)_ with his backside. Her cool hands caress his shuddering flesh and she dots loving kisses to his jaw and neck.

Conner takes a deep breath and lets his body feel like jelly. M'gann entwines their minds -gently and with his permission- so he can no longer tell where his feelings end and hers begin. He doesn't need to say anything, because she knows he's ready.

A movement of hips and she's inside him. They share a primal keen as she continues rocking her hips forward until they're flush against his ass.

The sheets balled in his hands begin to tear at the force of his twitching fists. His torso slips along the mattress with the force of her prodding him.

She goes slow at first. Previous sexual experiences proved that they both like the build up and taking their time. Also, she doesn't want to hurt him. Them.

M'gann's breath is steady and deep in his ear. She's bent fully into him now. Her breasts brush his shoulder blades with every thrust. Green fingers bruise the flesh of his shoulder blades and hips.

It's amazing. They share every sensation. Her cock brushing against his prostate sends a shudder that reverberates endlessly between them. He tightens around her and the ensuing shockwave has them both moaning like porn stars.

Or sea lions.

He's scrabbling at the pillows. His shirt has ridden up so that it's almost over his head. It's too much. Warmth and a desperate tightness are building in his bladder.

Conner cums embarassingly fast and makes an effeminate whine while doing so. Bonelessly, his arms give out and he collapses on the bed.

_'You have my permission to continue.'_

With a few more hard jerks and the added euphoria of his orgasm, M'gann finishes. She giggles into his back as she smoothes down his sweaty hair.

"That was short for such a build up."

"Shut up." He groans into the pillow.

"Baby. That just means there's room for improvement."

She squawks as he blindly whacks her with a pillow.

"That is no way to treat the lady who just rocked your butt, Mister!"

He tries to continue pouting as she tugs his T-shirt off him -exposing the flush covering his face and neck- and dabs kisses on his head. She turns him onto his side so they can spoon propely. M'gann is insistent on her position as 'big spoon'.

Despite his chagrin, Conner is enjoying the satisfaction of post-sex coma and the cool, strong limbs of his girlfriend tugging him close. She typically grows extra arms when feeling cuddly.

"Love you." He grunts, leaning back to smooch her.

"Love you too, Superboy. I promise not to tell Wonderwoman that you clocked out after six minutes."


	5. Such A Mournful Sound

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me this long. Again, reviews are always appreciated and continue to inspire me to publish my writing.**

**This one is mostly smut free(a break since last chapter seemed to freak people out a little). It was inspired by a talk about how M'gann and Conner still have to live together and be on a team post-breakup. **

**Little bit of naughty language in this.**

* * *

The three worst things about breaking up with(being dumped by) Conner are as follows.

1. She's not only lost her lover, but her best friend

2. They live together

3. He's currently being the most considerate ex ever.

A knock on the door causes M'gann to look up from her weeping. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. All six feet and two inches of extremely attractive ex-boyfriend is currently hovering awkwardly outside her door. She feels like throwing something at it just to show him that, yes, she is still pissed.

"Hey. Listen... I-uh, know you're probably still pissed at me right now, so I called Karen and Wendy. They should be over in about an hour so you all can talk about what a complete dick I am. There's a Grasshopper pie in the fridge and some ice cream in the freezer. I'm gonna spend the next few days down at the farm. I figured we could use some time apart to... think things over. And hey, if it makes you feel any better, Gar won't stop turning into a skunk and spraying me."

She stifles a wet snort.

This isn't fair. He's supposed to be angry and passionate. They're supposed to have this huge confrontation that involves thrown chairs and busted windows. He's supposed to call her frigid and psychotic and she's supposed to call him an insecure manchild incapable of physically pleasing her. Then they'll give each other simaltaneous hurt-angry looks and grab each other by the face. Then fuck. They'll never touch like this again, so it will be at once the worst and best sex of her life. A mixture between break-up sex, and desperate 'please don't leave me' sex that leaves them both physically and emotionally exhausted. Then they'll hold each other for the last time before one of them leaves. He'll brush her off with the 'everything's already been said' excuse and she'll pretend not to cry. Their last kiss will be bitter, but final.

Instead he's making her pie and bringing her tissues. TV lied to her, again.

He wants things to be amicable between them. They can still be friends despite the longing gazes and crushed dreams.

They were supposed to be together forever. Eventually they'd retire from full-time heroism and he'd become a journalist and she'd be a schoolteacher or something. They'd move to some suburban New England home and raise a litter of adopted kids (who swear not to tell their classmates that their dad can beat up any other dad because he's SuperBoy) and then she'd outlive all of them and be alone. Again.

How is that supposed to cheer her up again?

M'gann breaks the promise to herself of cutting the telepathic link between herself and Conner to send him a short 'thanks'.

It feels like he's hesitating to say something, but leaves shortly after.

M'gann waits until she's heard the last rumblings of the Super-Scooter aka Orb leave with Conner before exiting her room. She knows that humans are supposed to be all read and puffy post-saline expulsion, so she shifts her appearance accordingly.

Dejectedly, she looks in the fridge to see the magnificent green concotion staring at her. It's mocking her with its Oreo eyes. Laughing at her sorrow. _Superboy spent more time with me than with you today. _It tells her.

Filthy dessert whore. Stealing her man.

She grabs the pie and chooses a spoon instead of a fork before settling down in front of the television.

And of course the movie channel happens to be playing 'The Princess Bride'.

This sorry state is how Wendy and Karen find her half an hour later. Sobbing into delicious green pie over 'sweet Westley'.

"Oh boy. I better call Mal and tell him I've gotta cancel dinner plans."

That just makes M'gann cry harder.

"Okay. I'm just gonna hide all the Adele CDs she owns, you cue up a comedy that isn't romantic." says Wendy in business-like tone.

"What is funny but not romantic?"

"A Se-"

"And not a Seth MacFarlane cartoon."

"Community it is."

Karen quickly fires a text out to her boyfriend. It has two unhappy faces and a heart. Hopefully that will satisfy him.

She drops to the couch and draws Megan into her arms.

"Oh sweetheart, did you start stressbaking again?"

M'gann snuffles, "Conner made it for me."

Karen shoots Wendy a look that is equally befuddled and worried.

"So, let me get this straight, he made you pie and called us up to support you in your break-up?"

M'gann nods, "He's been bringing me tissues and DVDs all day."

"Making it impossible for you to hate him because he's being so nice and understanding?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah."

"That bastard."


	6. A Year In Review

**A/N: This was supposed to be a short, introspective Conner piece that turned into a monster. "Hey! Let's try and summarize his feelings for the entire first season!" I said. It'll be fun, I said.**

**I really like some parts of this and hate others. OH WELL. HAVE SOME NICE DRAMATIC IRONY PUNCHING CONNER IN THE FACE.**

**Shoutout to Disordered for being one of my favourite episodes for all the reasons written here.**

**Reviews are appreciated, as always.**

* * *

The League sees him as an angry brute. A non-thinking _thing_ that attacks out of instinct. All the heavy lifting he does is with his body instead of his mind.

Which isn't true. Superboy thinks. He thinks a lot, actually.

Physics, mechanics, biology, dogs, girls, boys, aliens.

He's constantly in his head. He spends more of his time thinking than communicating.

This is why he sucks at talking. All the words get caught in the spaces between his mouth and his brain. So sentences like,

"Please don't use telepathy on me, I was raised by mind-controlling genomorphs, invading my head is kind of a traumatic thing."

Comes out as;

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

It's very alienating. Also, directed at an alien.

An alien whom he keeps being a complete ass to, but she always seems to forgive him.

He checks his mind's databases on information about Martians. It tells him about Martian Manhunter, the abilities of the Martians, and the best way to kill them with fire.

It just reminds him that he is not a person. He is a tool made to destroy. Superboy is in a sour mood for the rest of the day.

Not that anyone notices the difference.

But then she comes to him and smiles. She engages him with conversation and complements that make his pulse jump a little.

It feels _nice_. She's nice.

She's like him. So completely new to Earth and its culture that she's stumbling all over her broken taboos. He gets that.

They each have an advantage the other is robbed of. She has the ability to change herself on a whim. A knowledge of old-time manners and seventies slang. He's a walking textbook.

They live together, so not talking is hard. He's getting better at talking. She made a rude joke the other day that made him laugh unexpectedly.

Beneath the cookies and the naviete is this bitter, witty creature that he's absolutely fascinated by. There's this deep rumbling under her sweet words as they radiate through his head.

Then they take a trip to Bialya and he really does become a thoughtless, screaming savage.

As always, M'gann saves him.

For so long, she's been the only one who has seen him. He finally gets to see her. His girl from Mars.

Her world explodes into his with bursts of colour and pain. Underneath the facade, behind the walls of rage lies this hopeful, scared girl. This beautiful scared girl who loves him. The girl who gives him a name.

And she's so strong. She could kill any of them with a thought, but she _doesn't_.

The power to kill, and the choice not to. What a concept.

He almost kisses her on a sand dune. It's three parts psychic euphoria, one part adrenaline, and their team are total cockblocks.

Then he thinks he's going to lose her in a prison so he goes head first for her face.

And what a kiss it is. She's really vocal and soft and they look like brother and sister right now, and Icicle Jr is _right there_.

(It's a credit to Cam's character that he high fives him despite his anger at Conner's trickery.)

Now Conner is faced with the difficult dueling sides of dogged mission focus and being led around by his dick. He's fixing the bike he busted months ago one moment, then pressing his girlfriend against it the next.

Rather, he's fixing the bike and she comes up behind him and jams her tongue in his mouth.

With ample warning of course.

His thumb is tracing smooth circles on her shoulders. They haven't really made it to below the neck action, let alone below the belt. He's thinking of venturing lower when interrupted by a whirring and series of beeps. Sphere nudges against both of them.

M'gann laughs, "Someone's jealous."

"Maybe. Or..."

Wally appears with a sandwich. Way to go on keeping watch, Sphere. His buddy is always looking out for him.

Then they get attacked by the Red, and not in the Cold War paranoia sense, or how Wally describe's Artemis's moodiness around the full moon.

One of the robots keeps M'gann and Kaldur sealed in a cage of fire.

For the first time Conner faces the thought of losing M'gann. How boring his life would be without cookies and Game of Thrones marathons. He would be invisible again.

(Well, he still is to the one that matters most, but he's trying to get over that.)

He spends the night cuddled against M'gann's chest and thinking about what he should do about his fears. In his mind he researches animal instincts and behaviours when they are afraid.

He chooses to be the wolf, territorial, growling, showing teeth. M'gann does not respond well. It hurts him to have his mate reject his offers. He just wants to protect her, but he forgets to mention that she gets to protect him too. Like she needs his permisson, M'gann is always protecting him.

From exposing their identities at school. From Psimon and The Light. From himself.

Conner broods for the rest of the evening, and ironically, makes friends with a giant wolf.

"Who would have thought that there were wolves in India?" Artemis says.

"Uhhh... Rudyard Kipling?" Dick replies.

It's after this occurance that they are given a mental simulation by J'onn and Batman. The simulation is awesome, and Conner notes to ask M'gann to try it with Dungeons and Dragons next time.

Okay, so being Superman is way better than Dungeons and Dragons.

Even if Artemis and Wolf are dead. And the rest of the league. And Kaldur.

He's next anyway.

When he dies he feels no pain. He didn't feel pain from any of his injuries. _They aren't real._

He does feel his heart soar with joy. M'gann loves him and he gets to be Superman.

Conner is a simple man with simple needs.

They awaken from the simulation and Conner realises that M'gann doesn't need anyone to protect her.

_"You're strong and I'm stubborn."_

The day after that he runs into some wacky alien Power Rangers who have some kind of machine orgy with Sphere to fight the apocalypse or whatever. Shimmer and Ugly become his unofficial nemesises... nemesi? They all talk about some apocalyptic planet and try to convert him to their religion. Sphere is also an God-Alien-Mother-thing... It was all very confusing and somewhat disturbing. Still, it kept his mind off being totally fine after the simulation that emotionally destroyed everyone else.

He brings bags of junk food back to the cave and they all cuddle on the couch and eat Dorito smores while watching Austin Powers movies.

They're okay.

For Halloween their school is throwing a big dance. By 'big dance' he means a bunch of teenagers trying to spike the punch bowl in a strobe-lit auditorium with balloons and too much grinding. Also, their entire school has some kind of hard-on for superheroes. They are the only ones not dressed like a costumed crusader. Which makes them kind of conspicuous in an inconspicuous way. Next year he'll show up as Batman.

Conner really doesn't want to go, but M'gann is so excited to experience Earth culture that she's invited the whole team. Atlanteans don't celebrate Halloween and it's top crime time in Gotham, so Kaldur and Dick are out. Newcomer Zatanna volunteers to tag along, Artemis grips at M'gann's hand and says she'll come, Wally does the same thing.

"You're certainly very popular." Conner says.

M'gann rolls her eyes and tugs him closer. He's going because he has nothing else to do and he likes pleasing her. He drives a hard bargain just to tease her though. It's worth it when she tells him she'll 'make it up to him'.

Oh yeah. Sex? Is the greatest thing ever. Conner sees now what the fuss is about.

Also, his girlfriend is inventive and has super-powers.

But, now Zatanna is living with them because her dad's Doctor Fate. So, sex in the kitchen is awkward. It sucks for everyone because Zatanna wants her dad back, and M'gann and Conner aren't used to sharing a living space. Red Tornado's loft doesn't really count.

Hello Megan is a TV show starring Marie Logan. Conner is the name of Megan's love interest. He'd be irritated if he weren't simaltaneously touched at the sentiment. She's his mate and it's nice to see that reflected in their names. Even if it is just bad TV.

Which, face it, Hello Megan is.

She almost reveals herself to the others in Bialya, and Conner wants to be disappointed by her lying, but he understands. She's insecure about her looks, her roots. Things on Mars are different. Harsher than the Martians care to admit.

He tells her she doesn't need to change herself for him. She tells him she changes for herself. That Megan is who she is and wants to be. The person instead of the monster. But Conner loves every part of her. This is what he means to tell her. She's distant on the trip back, distracted.

Conner gets called in to Cadmus over missing genomorphs. It's nice to see his other family again, especially Dubbilex.

He meets his 'brother', Match. All that comes to mind when fighting the insane clone is,

"Seriously? He gets flight? What kind of bullshit is this?"

Because jumping hella high is nowhere near as awesome as flying-and oh my god this guy is annoying. He just screams and hits thing a lot.

Conner reminds himself to hug his teammates more for putting up with him.

It turns out the whole visit was a ploy to get him to find the missing Genomorphs so they could go back to being slave labour. He steals a pen on his way out as part of a hissy fit. The pressure of his grip causes it to splinter and explode in purple-ish ink. Take that Cadmus.

But then he runs into Lex Luthor who decides to drop the "I am your father" bomb on him like that guy at the end of the movie Dick and Wally are always talking about. It bored the hell out of Conner, he sees enough laser fire fights and explosions in real life.

Lex offers him some super performance enhancers and he's pretty sure that if he had a dad he would have got the lesson on 'don't take drugs from strangers'. But, as his dad is the one giving him the drugs, and flying is pretty freaking sweet, Conner takes them.

Then he heads home for an awkward Thanksgiving. The food is awesome, but the mood is quiet. Things pick up a little after dinner when Zatanna starts using her full tummy to talk to them.

"Ugghhh I am sooo full." She says in a high voice.

Conner and M'gann tilt their head in confusion.

"It's an Earth thing, tummy talking."

Conner has to bend over almost fully to get enough spare skin to make a mouth over his abs. M'gann beats them both by morphing a full face on to her navel.

"I don't know if that's creepy or awesome." Zatanna says.

"Try feeding it."

"Now it is creepy."

Zatanna tells them stories of previous Thanksgivings with their father and defines 'Turkey Coma' for them. Different biologies prevent the haziness of Tryptophan from taking over, but they appreciate being drowsy nonetheless.

He tries a patch after the others have gone to bed and the good natured feeling of Thanksgiving leaves his veins. Instead, rage and power pound through them. He is Superboy, what he was born to be. Yet, he cannot even feel the euphoria of flight, just anger.

The power is addictive. With each mission he burns through patches more quickly. They help him recover from Parasite's attacks faster, but he forgets the important things -like M'gann. She's still de-powered and stuck in a burning building. All he can think of is fighting or using his powers. He doesn't even bother to save her and Robin from falling off. Artemis gives him a filthier look than the ones Red Arrow has been shooting all three of them.

Roy's a dick. Like, Conner knows how much of a jerk he is, but Arrow seems to think he's superior to the others due to his solo-ness. He just wants to squash Roy's smug face. The patches exacerbate this. At the end of the day Roy drops the mole situation. Conner huffs, but he redirects his attention to his tired and cranky girlfriend. She's adorable like this and even lets him give her a piggyback.

Conner keeps getting angrier until he runs out of patches. A message from Luthor offers more at the price of his co-operation with the Light. Instead, he tells the team what he's learned.

They're shocked, of course, that having two dads is genetically possible.

Also, the super villain thing. It goes over better than expected. His honest opens the whole floor for 'Show and Tell'. Artemis is from a family of villains. He doesn't know why no one noticed the heavy semblance between Cheshire-without-a-mask and Artemis, but hindsight is 20-20.

M'gann has the floor next and she's ready to show the others what she really looks like. Conner feels irritation at their flinches. Do they not know how insecure she is about this? Kaldur, to his credit, is merely insulted that she'd think them so shallow. The ocean doesn't do shallow.

Conner takes her hand and tells her that he's always known. He loves her because of who she is, not despite it.

She cleans the 'Red Sun' code word from his mind and shares some very intimate details of what she's going to do to him later while doing so.

"Red Sun, more like Red Face." Wally says.

Conner feels the heat spread to his neck.

They thwart The Light's plans only to find out that they've hacked the League and Red Arrow is the mole.

He feels a little more empathy for Roy now that it turns out the guy is a fellow Cadmus clone. Arrow has nothing of it and just becomes more determined with finding the real Roy Harper.

Meanwhile, backseat Canary manages to fight mind control, (because she is just that badass) and helps them come up with a solid anti-mind control plan. BC's distressed by Roy's mood change, but focuses on the objective. If they screw up it is literally the end of the world.

So, yeah, no pressure. They kick their mentors' collective asses. They just keep Wonderwoman in a kinetic jar and save her for last. The woman has no weakness and frankly, terrifies most of them. Rumour has it she decaptitated a guy right in front of Superman-with her bare hands.

It's impressive. Conner's been kicked so hard he saw the curve of the earth and he's still impressed.

The League give them a brief thumbs up before looking for painkillers and building patches. It's midnight, so they're all probably finding make-out partners. He hopes someone lays one on Batman. The guy looks like he could use a good kiss. Tornado laments from the floor as Wally and Artemis finally swap spit. Kaldur totally owes him twenty bucks.

M'gann drags Conner off to some sort of armoury to do some of the activities she vividly illustrated in his mind. He feels both proud and somewhat guilty for having christened/desecrated three or four surfaces of the Watchtower. She suggests some tries at zero gravity loving and he is just not ready for that.

It's a good way to ring in the new year, all in all.

Also, Superman talks to him.

_Nothing_ can possibly go wrong.


	7. Zero G Spot

**A/N: RenkonNairu mentioned wanting some Zero Gravity sex. Here's a dialogue-only example of why it's a terrible idea.**

* * *

"This was a terrible idea and I am blaming you in therapy."

"Shut up and keep thrusting."

"I'm trying, but it's very hard to do so without sending us floating into a wall."

"Maybe if I grew some tentacles to hold us in place..."

"Why is is that your mind automatically goes to tentacles for every situation?"

"Well it doesn't hinder us any."

"I am drawing a line in the sand here."

"Argh! I keep hitting my butt on that desk. Who puts a desk in a room with no gravity?"

"If we turned the gravity back on I could fuck you against that desk."

"This Zero-G thing really isn't working, is it?"

"It was a nice thought. I mean, I came once at least."

"No need to remind me after we floated through the puddle."

"It isn't any different than when you let me finish on you..."

"Conner, the shape of matter matters."

*Snrk*

*Sigh*

"I'm turning the gravity back on."

"Race you to it."


	8. Trial By Fire

**A/N: This little story was inspired by an AskGreg question where he actually gave a lot of information on M'gann's parentage. M'gann is actually J'onn's niece in the YJ-Verse, because she is mixed Green-White Martian. He also said she had all green sibling except for one white brother. I'd suggest checking out both AskGreg and the DCU wiki's articles on Martians. There's some interesting stuff that's led me to a few theories about where ****M'gann's character arc is heading.**

**I know in Image she says that she watched 'Hello, Megan!' on tapes sent to her by J'onn, but I believe this could have been another lie to protect her true self. J'onn didn't know M'gann until he found her on his ship, I doubt he thought to send sitcom tapes to all of his siblings.**

**The other show M'gann watches in this is Cosmos. I'd suggest watching it.**

* * *

From a very young age she is reminded of how undesiriable she is.

"It's such a shame you don't look more like your sisters." Her mother tells her.

Being white on Mars is a ticket to being treated as a second-class citizen. She just gets the luck of being the only white girl in her family.

Her sisters are all green. L'wann is a lovely jade while L'la is more of a soft mossy shade. Those two are her clutchmates. It isn't fair.

She looks at them with envy. The green compliments the redness of their eyes instead of making them look sick and evil.

Only O'r'ioan understands the differences in the way the teachers at school treat her and her siblings. He is angry though. He wants revenge, he wants revolution.

"They should know the fire of our humiliation! The fire of our hatred!"

And his eyes burn.

M'gann feels the burning inside too. She locks it deep inside of herself and replaces all such thoughts with fixations on the programs from Earth.

Things can't hurt you if you don't think about them.

Once she has a crush on a boy she sees all the time at the library. She keeps camouflaged whenever he seems to sense her presence. Eventually, she gets up the courage to approach him. He's alone this time, usually he's surrounded by friends.

"I-uh... Like your bracelet."

He looks at her in disgust.

"White's section is that way."

_Of course he couldn't love you. He could barely even look at you._

When she gets punished at school for the actions of a green classmate she thinks about how the funny girl on TV is always making mistakes.

_"Hellooo Megan!" _

It becomes a mantra for her.

When she's beaten by a grocer for being in the vicinity of a robbery.

_"Hellooo Megan!"_

Cue the laugh track.

She sits in the dark and watches the static-y images on the TV. Megan Wheeler has soft red stuff attached to her head -kind of like her brain-sac- that's fluffy and flops around. She refers to it as 'hair' in episode three when she goes to get a 'haircut' and ends up with a style that is considered unnatractive. Luckily, she manages to get her best friend to help her fix it before Connor sees.

"That stuff rots your brain." Her brother tells her from the archway.

"There's a lot of it to rot, so I guess I'll just have to watch the next episode." She says snipingly.

Her mother tells her that she's growing anti-social tendencies.

M'gann knows better than to tell her that it's more like the social structure has always had anti-M'gann tendencies.

She begins to see her problems as challenges. Can they be fixed in 22 minutes?

The bruises on her face tell her, no. No, they cannot.

M'gann stays in and watches more TV. Hello, Megan! is her favourite program, but since it's only on once a week, she watches other shows. There's one interesting show starring a man named Carl with an imaginary spaceship. He explains science, math, history, and space in a little under an hour. She likes the man named Carl. He has a soothing voice and tells her all about the trials of the Earth people.

Once a woman was stoned to death for providing people with books.

M'gann finds it hard to believe that such cruelty would exist in the same universe as Hello, Megan!

Self delusion is becoming a good strong suit of hers.

She's watching TV that night when they see a new broadcast announcing a visitor from Mars assisting a few former members of the Justice Society of America.

Her family typically are scattered about the house, but pick up her thoughts of confusion and cram into the viewing room to see the broadcast.

"J'onn!" Her mother exclaims.

They look at her for clarification.

Rushes of memories flood over them. J'onn J'onzz is her mother's clutchmate.

Her uncle is the first Martian on Earth.

It's all anyone can talk about in town. At the forum, in the libraries. M'gann's mind is filled with hopefully images. She goes for a walk that day. It's the first time she's ventured out into the city in a week.

She doesn't notice the man following her as she heads out for some wild grasses to decorate the house.

She doesn't notice him until she's returning and he looms over her, blocking her path.

"You Whites need to learn your place."

M'gann remembers a movie on the other night where a man is beaten with the words, "You came to the wrong side of town."

He uses his Martian Vision to set fire to the grass she's holding. M'gann gasps and drops the weeds in panic.

Inside her, the flame feels good. She feels the burning begin to crackle at her fingertips. He snarls and lunges for her.

In fear, she sends a mental blast at him.

His eyes roll back and mouth begins to foam.

_"Too much at once, too much at once. Hello, Megan!"_

She panics and feels the urge to run. Instead, a cooling prescence enters her mind. She must first deal with the incapacitated man. If she were a green, she could get away with saying she'd found him like that. However, each mind leaves a signature of its power. That would be no good. She enters his mind again to stimulate his camouflage. Then, she levitates the limp body a few paces behind herself. It takes a lot of concentration, but she manages to dump the vegetable off in one of the nastier white districts of town.

M'gann feels like a traitor for using predjudice to her advantage.

When she gets home she's so exhausted she doesn't even bother watching TV. Her dreams are filled with terrible shadows of the mind she shattered. The problem about being a telepath is that your dreams frequently broadcast to those around you.

She's awoken, thrashing, by her sister L'wann. She is taken to the kitchen where her parents stand, stoic.

"M'gann was frightened. What she did was instinctive to someone being terrified. She doesn't have control of her powers yet." Her mother justifies.

"If anyone finds out they'll take her away." He father agrees.

Now she's the family's little secrets. Her younger siblings begin to shy away from their weird, violent, obsessive sister. She feels unease in every room she enters.

O'r'ioan asks her, "What did you feel."

As if he doesn't already know.

"Fire." She tells him.


	9. Be Gentle Senpai!

**A/N: I am currently working on like... three different SuperMartian ideas/fics. One deals with a lot of speculative biology, so that's taking me a while. The other I'm just brain blocked on.**

**So, instead have some socially awkward Timmyboo and OT7/8 implications. I ship the original team as one giant orgy. Just like Giancarlo Volpe. Aww yeah.**

**The sexual fantasy scene in this was inspired by terrible fanfiction and yaoi manga. Both of which would probably inspire the adolescent fantasies of an inexperienced queer teenage boy. **

**I realise I only briefly touched on Tim's asexuality in this. It wasn't with the intent of brushing off asexuality altogether. As someone who spent the majority of their teenage years I can relate to being uninterested in sex. My message of this is that A. Sexuality is fluid, and B. Sometimes it's not the bits, it's the person attached to them.**

**Cassie and Barbara's relationship was inspired by Beneath.**

* * *

Sex has never been a big thing for him. When puberty hit, he still didn't care about seeing under girls skirts or boys pants. It's something he's a little insecure about because, it's expected of boys his age. He even buys a few naughty magazines to try and see the appeal.

It's unsexy. Bare breasts airbrushed to a strange globular shape, pouting lips. Nothing stirs his loins. He browses through some of his friend Stephanie's 'man candy' folder on her computer. A little more response from that, but not enough to even gain an erection.

That does it.

Tim Drake considers himself asexual.

Well, he considered himself asexual before meeting Superboy.

Now he has an average of three wet dreams a week. A fact he works very hard (natch) on protecting from Superboy's telepathic ex.

It's bad. It's so bad.

He's mostly just glad that they're never paired with each other for missions. Having a mental link pick up on his fantasies of tonguing the other man's abs could lead to... hostile or awkward situations.

That would also be totally mortifying.

No one knows. Except for Cassie. And Barbara. But that's because he caught them canoodling and broke down, asking for advice on how to flirt with the same sex.

Much cuddling later led to the simple advice of, "spar with him. See if he gets a boner."

"How did that work with you two?" He's horrified at the implication.

Barbara rolls her eyes, "Cassie laid one on me before I felt the need to perform the Bat Mating Ritual."

"We have a Bat Mating Ritual?"

"It involves lots of terrible puns, flirtation, and brooding. Just watch Bruce whenever he's around Catwoman."

Cassie clasps her hands together and lowers her voice three octaves.

"Oh Catwoman, you are so beautiful and deadly, but EVIL! And I am the night. We are but two ships passing each other at sea. No, don't kiss me, for I am too tsundere!"

"Puuurrrr Batman, when will you realise that you're chasing me to catch me and not send me away." Barbara giggles before pouncing Cassie.

"Forget I asked." Tim says, leaving.

* * *

He does take the advice. However, approaching Conner is way harder than it looks.

He's always doing something important. Working on previously destroyed vehicles, eating, reading car magazines, working on missions, at the Watchtower, taking Wolf for walks.

Actually, he's a pretty solitary guy who's typically open to conversation.

Tim's just a wuss.

M'gann keeps sneak-hugging him. It's weirding him out because she's coming out of walls and stuff. Also, she can read minds.

"Tim, distress and anxiety are coming off you in waves, what's wrong?" She asks gently.

He keeps repeating the mental image of kittens in bags to try and shoo her away. She always gets this 'kicked puppy' look when he tells her he's fine.

"Damn secretive bats." She mutters as she leaves.

* * *

"Hey pal. Let's have a chat." Dick strong arms him into the gym.

"So, you have a thing for our Superboy."

"I am going to kill Barbara."

"It's no big deal. Conner's a babe, who wouldn't want a piece of that? Other than Cassie, because she likes to see a V where he has a P."

"Dick."

"Well, if you're going to be lewd about it, then yes, a dick."

"No, Dick-"

"I mean, the guy is an animal in the sack. Keep that in mind. He's used to M'gann, who can take more of a pounding than us humans can."

"Wait!" Tim sputters.

"What's up, Buddy?"

"You and he? He and you?" He gestures.

"Oh yeah. All of us originals were in something of a relationship with each other. It was like... Friends if they were all lovers."

"So he likes men?"

"Conner? Well, he's gotta top -Kryptonian thing- but yeah. He gets with dudes."

Tim feels his heart swell with hope. Then he flushes as the mental image of Dick and Conner makes other parts of his anatomy swells.

"ThanksDickgottagotakeashower!" He runs off.

"Your pants aren't haunted, that's supposed to happen!" Dick calls after him.

* * *

Tim fantasizes while in the shower. Conner's chopping wood, shirtless of course. He's got that whole... refreshing country boy look. He looks like the cover of a cheesy romance novel. Sweat glistens off hairless pectorals. Passionate fire burns behind blazing blue orbs. Deltoids ripple as he hacks away at the wood.

Conner wipes sweat from his brow. Now Tim enters his own fantasy. He's wearing nothing but a T-shirt, underwear, and an apron. In previous installations he's tried picturing himself in nothing but a T-shirt, but it's just a huge turn off for him.

In his fantasy, he's bringing Conner a glass of lemonade.

The man takes the glass and shoots him a smoky look before drinking it. Lots of the fluid misses his mouth and runs down his chin and throat to splash against his sweaty chest.

Tim leans forward to lap at the sticky mess on Conner's chest. The older man groans, he quickly rids Tim of his shirt and short, leaving him in nothing but the apron.

"I'll be gentle." Conner says.

Tim gasps as his upperclassman takes him against the chopping block. The axe disappeared into the ether of his fantasy. The Kryptonian gives him visible hickeys, and strokes his cock, and-

Tim finishes embarassingly fast.

He cranks the shower off and goes to towel himself dry. A faint flush covers his body. Mostly, he just feels silly about getting himself off in the cave's communal showers.

A rush of horror overcomes him when he wonders if there are any security cameras in the showers.

No. Wait, there were minors who showered here that would be nasty-illegal. Kiddie porn. Yeesh.

He pulls himself back into his uniform. His mind is wonderfully clear of the lusty haze that surrounded him this afternoon.

* * *

"Hey, Tim. I made some lemonade. Would you like any?"

M'gann smiles at him from the kitchen and holds up the jug.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	10. Nesting Part 1

**A/N: This is the first part of an AU when M'gann goes into reproductive heat while the Original 7 are still assembled. I'd include Rocket, but I don't feel like I can do Raquel justice. Not until she gets... you know... some character development. **

**I've been trying to fit this all into one fic, but the half-assed biology guestimations are taking longer than expected. Don't be surprised if the second part of this is separated by other fics. I SHALL COMPLETE IT THOUGH.**

**As always, reviews feed my plot bunnies.**

* * *

Every day she comes back from the beach with handfuls of beach glass and little rocks. She starts cleaning the cave obsessively and replacing certain bulbs with black lights.

Finally, the team sits her down for an intervention.

"M'gann. We've noticed your... strange behaviour lately." Kaldur begins.

"Why did you fill my room with macrame owls?" Dick says.

"It's cool if you're just playing us the song of your people or whatever, but we'd kinda like to know in advance." Artemis adds.

M'gann sighs before speaking, "I actually have no idea what I'm doing. It's all just impulse. I'll see a tile floor and suddenly my brain demands that I install shag carpeting and build some kind of... dog bed on it. I'm horny all the time, and I keep trying to microwave sand!"

Conner clears his throat a little and has the smuggest look on his face. She flicks him.

"Have you considered asking Martian Manhunter if these urges are normal?" Kaldur sighs.

"I've been too afraid to! What if it means that I'm dying or something?"

"We always think the worst when there's something off about our physiology. It's best to just get it off your mind by asking." Dick says.

She nods in defeat.

* * *

"Oh M'gann. You are just nesting that's all." J'onn laughs.

"Nesting occurs in pregnant mammals when they are about to give birth. Usually the one nesting creates a soft space for one's young." Conner recites from his mental definition.

Then he looks scared shitless.

"But we can't-I thought you said-How could I-I mean we never used a-"

"That is true on Earth. Martian nesting is all about attracting a mate to one's space for the time of spawning. Ready males will spend months perfecting the perfect clutching spot for any potential female. Since there are no male Martians around, it's likely your biology picked up the slack. I was about your age when I made my first nest. I remember walking sixteen kilometres to find this soft yellow grass to line the hollows with." He sighs wistfully.

M'gann's eyes may actually bug out of her head. The others watch her with trepidation.

"You're saying that I'm installing shag carpet because I'm about to lay eggs all over the cave?"

"Eww."

Artemis elbows Wally hard.

"Hmm. I can see how this is a problem. Without a mate to fertilize the eggs they will simply decay and attract unnecessary predators."

"And be really gross."

Wally winces waiting for Artemis to elbow him again, but she shrugs.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross."

M'gann hisses at them and they try for apologetic.

"If I could fertilize M'gann's eggs I would."

"TMI-"

"-Shut up! But, as it is, I don't think I'd be able to and any attempts would be traumatising to everyone present. On Earth. And Mars. Forever." Conner trails off with a haunted look.

"Are you talking about like... egg bukkake or...?"

"Ew Artemis!"

"Everyone was thinking it!"

They all watch M'gann groan and try to hide her face further into her hands.

"Could we try some kind of in-vitro fertilization with Conner's... DNA before she spawns?" Dick asks.

J'onn strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"We Martians are capable of changing our bodies on a cellular level. She could potentially produce a hybrid with Superboy."

"Wait, why are we seriously discussing Conner and me having kids?"

Conner grabs M'gann's hand and looks her in the eye, "M'gann, it seems like your body has made its mind up anyway. I know we haven't talked about it much, but I'd really like to have little green babies with you."

She snuffles a little and squeezes his hand.

"If I tried to get pregnant the human way, would it prolong my spawning instinct? Or would the incubated fetus be spawned too?"

"I'm no professor on the subject, and I certainly haven't attempted it myself. However, should you change your reproductive organs to a human or kryptonian female's, the reproductive method would change with the organs."

"So... no gooey unhatched eggs covering the sofa?"

"Theoretically, no."

"Score."

M'gann looks uncomfortable at the idea.

"Alternately, I could arrange a shuttle back to Mars for you. You could do your spawning there and return when you are done."

The grip on her folded arms tightens and her eyes are bright with unshed tears.

"You mean she could just abandon her unhatched children?"

"On Mars we have communal families. I'm sure one of M'gann's clutchmates wouldn't mind looking after them."

The room is silent. The team can feel the distress radiating off M'gann in waves. Conner squeezes her shoulder and sends a rush of love towards her.

_'I'll do my best to support you whatever you choose.'_

_'We all will, M'gann. This choice cannot be easy for you.' _Kaldur adds.

Artemis tugs her friend into a hug and feels the other girl begin to sob into her shoulder. J'onn hovers awkwardly as the rest of the team moves in closer to comfort M'gann.

* * *

The decision keeps her awake more than Dick's fear of macrame owls. She tosses and turns restlessly before getting up to make ten pies and clean the living room a third time.

She wishes that her reproduction was a choice she could make when she was ready, not just some biological timebomb waiting to go off. If she's honest with herself she admits to the fantasies of a suburban home with Conner and little boys and girls with blue eyes and freckles. Humans typically have enough offspring to replace their own numbers. Three kids is a large number in the Western hemisphere. On Mars they lay upwards of 5-15 eggs a clutch.

If she were to suggest that number to him their neighbours would think them religious fanatics.

"C'eridyall." She murmurs.

"I half expected you to be listening to 'Hip to be Square' and vaccuming by now." Conner says from the doorway.

She staggers over and collapses against him. She talks into his chest, and despite his superhearing, is incoherent.

"Could you repeat that, please?"

"How the hell would I be able to carry a baby inside me for nine months? That's creepy and ridiculous!"

Conner's eyes widen. Her voice becomes static as he panics at the thought of a pregnant M'gann in the field. THEY NEED TO CHILDPROOF THE BASE.

It vaguely registers in his mind that M'gann is making gestures of trying to shove her fist through a tiny "O" created by her fingers.

"Plus, I'd have some kind of watermelon bulge. How do Earth people find this attractive?"

"We're not Earth people."

"Other 'Meatbags' then?"

He grabs her hands and presses a kiss to the back of each.

"I'll always find you attractive. Even when you decide you want to make love to me as a big-breasted Batman."

She smiles at the memory.

(Later, Black Canary would watch the security feed and save the recording. Payback's a bitch, Bruce.)

"And this is why I need to find my own place."

They turn to see a pyjama-clad Zatanna staring at them in horror.

"I made pie."

"We should probably talk to Dubbilex about knocking you up." Conner says over pie.

Zatanna makes a noise through her rhubarb.

M'gann absently ruffles Zatanna's hair and wipes some errant crumbs of her chin.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mom."

The other two just give her a fish-eyed look and clear their minds of the 'really?'. Conner stays quietly neutral and nods.

"It's not too late to hook up with some random on Mars. He'll bring wine, you'll pop out a few dozen eggs, he'll-"

"EATING!" Zatanna cries.

M'gann huffs, "I don't see what humans find so gross about spawning. It's just reproduction."

"When I don't use the eggs I'm provided with for reproduction, they ooze out my vagina in blood and tissue clots."

Conner frowns with a nod at Zatanna's explanation.

M'gann gags.

* * *

The next day the three of them have dark circles around their eyes as Kaldur debriefs them on what should be a simple stealth and reconaissance mission.

"So, we'll have been shot at, expose an evil plan, and quell a drug trade-slash-civil war by the day is done?" Dick asks cheekily.

"Probably." Kaldur shrugs.

Artemis drags Wally with her as she sidles over to M'gann.

"Hey, we just wanted to apologise for any hurt feelings we caused with our comments about your biology. You're going through a really tough decision, and you don't need any of that."

Wally blinks before Artemis elbows him, "Ow! I was getting to it. Biology's my specialty, and I shouldn't be so easily queasy about it. So, if you are going to try and breed with Conner, I'd like to help."

"For the last time, Wally, you can't watch." Conner groans.

"Not what I meant!"

"If that offers ever on the table I already called dibs." Artemis says proudly.

"You mean on the table again." Kaldur corrects.

She tilts her head at his smirk as it registers. This is followed by pointed fingers and high fives.

Conner flushes and M'gann grows an extra arm so she can triple facepalm herself.

Batman clears his throat.

"How long has he been standing there?"

"The whole time."

"Hormones." Batman grumbles.


	11. Sonnet 18

**A/N: Woo, weird little album covers for fanfiction now. Neat! I thought about how neither Conner nor M'gann would have a big knowledge of poetry. Hence why I chose Pablo Neruda. His poems don't really do anything for me, but he has the right message for what I'm trying to convey. Mostly, it's because he's a popular published poet (alliteration points!). All the assumptions about English class and textbooks are from a Canadian POV, I couldn't find any descriptions of US poetry anthologies used in New England highschools.**

**So, I apologise for any inaccuracies.**

* * *

Conner's memory banks don't have any entries on poetry. When you're created to destroy Superman they send someone else to describe the scene. Generally, it's whoever is the best at painting the victor in a glorious light.

Either way, when his English teacher starts harping on about how they'll be doing a unit on poetry, Conner feels the room's lack of sunlight take effect on him. Rather, he passes out on his desk.

It's honestly not his fault. He likes learning new things. However, his English teacher makes him tune out from the world. More often than not he finds himself using his super-hearing to listen to the Geography class taught by Mr. Carr down the hall.

His teacher, Ms. Delaney, is a short, wavery woman with flat, greying hair and glasses. She wears socks with sandals and refers to Shakespeare as 'The Bard'. When she gets really excited she starts talking to them like they're small children.

Marvin's in his class and he calls her 'Miss De_lame_y. It's a less-than-whelming insult for a name. Conner isn't catty enough to use it.

Karen's also in his class. She's in AP everything-else, but doesn't consider English a priority for her College Applications so she saves herself the homework. She texts Mal beneath her desks as Delaney preach the gospel of William Blake.

Conner obligingly opens his poetry book to the requested page.

"Now, who wants to volunteer to read Pablo Neruda's 'And because Love battles'?" Delaney asks.

Many students cautiously avoid her gaze. Karen slips her phone back into her pocket and lifts her book in front of her face. They wait on bated breath for the victim that their vulture of a teacher preys upon.

Conner blows out a breath and raises his hand, sparing Marvin who had been caught in their teacher's tracter beam.

"Thank you for volunteering Mr. Kent. Your classmates could learn from your enthusiasm."

Conner's enthusiasm shows.

"Can I start?" He asks.

"By all means. The class and I will follow along."

He rolls his eyes before setting them on the page. It's times like this that he wishes he had the heat vision.

"_And because love battles  
not only in its burning agricultures  
but also in the mouth of men and women,  
I will finish off by taking the path away-_"His voice cracks.

He clears his throat in embarrassment, "_to those who between my chest and your fragrance  
want to interpose their obscure plant._

_About me, nothing worse  
they will tell you, my love,  
than what I told you_."

With this line he sees the outline of red lips quirking into that crooked smile. Long, delicate fingers tracing the words on a page. Green clevage exposed by a sudden shift.

"_What more can they tell you?  
I am neither good nor bad but a man,  
and they will then associate the danger  
of my life, which you know  
and which with your passion you shared_."

As he reads he thinks more of M'gann, and the more he thinks of M'gann the more impassioned he becomes. It grabs the attention of his classmates.

"_You came to my life  
with what you were bringing,  
made  
of light and bread and shadow I expected you,  
and Like this I need you,  
Like this I love you,  
and to those who want to hear tomorrow  
that which I will not tell them, let them read it here,  
and let them back off today because it is early  
for these arguments_."

He finishes the poem in a rush of breath and takes a moment before looking away from the page with a blush. Classmates and teacher alike are gawking at him.

"That was very good Conner. Er, now I'd like everyone to reflect their feelings on the poem in their poetry journal."

* * *

He feels her mind brushing against his playfully before she hip checks him on his way to his locker. She has that crooked smile tuned to the highest wattage as she links arms with him.

"Karen told me you read aloud in English today."

Conner groans.

She's bouncing on her heels as she waits for him to put his things away and grab his homework.

"Thought you had cheerleading today?" He asks, zipping up his backpack.

"Cancelled. Coach Price is getting an eye lift."

He raises his brow but goes without comment.

"Zatanna?"

"I think she went home already. She has lessons with Doctor Fate tonight." Megan winces.

It's still a little awkward to see Zatanna coming home exhausted and devestated due to being in such close proximity to her father, but not.

"So it's just the two of us until six?" He asks casually.

He mentally sends her a few filthy images of ideas for the evening.

She chuckles and bites her lip.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd read me some of that poetry."

Conner grabs the book before closing his locker. They hold hands as they walk out of school.

* * *

They find a nice meadow just behind a thicket of blackberry brambles. The berries are mostly hard and green at the moment. They've made the mistake of eating unripe fruit before, so they leave the lightly laden branches for now. M'gann spreads a blanket out on the grass and Conner collapses on the more wrinkled corner.

He opens the book to today's poem and clears his throat before reading.

She watches him, spread out on her stomach with her face on her palm and feet kicking behind her.

His voice is low as he rasps over syllables.

"_But to my ears they will come before  
to wear down the tour  
of the sweet and hard love which binds us,  
and they will say: "The one  
you love,  
is not a woman for you,  
Why do you love her? I think  
you could find one more beautiful,  
more serious, more deep,  
more other, you understand me, look how she's light,  
and what a head she has,  
and look at how she dresses,  
and etcetera and etcetera"._

_And I in these lines say:  
Like this I want you, love,  
love, Like this I love you,  
as you dress  
and how your hair lifts up  
and how your mouth smiles,  
light as the water  
of the spring upon the pure stones,  
Like this I love you, beloved_."

He's breathless and grasps a lock of her hair before kissing her softly. She doesn't know Earth's poetry either, and she feeds on his words like an Incubus on carnal desire.

Over the end of school and summer they educate themselves in Frost, Blake, Shelley, and Keats. Still, they come back to the sultry passion of Neruda's poems. They share his words like secrets.

"_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_" She tells him breathily over the evening news.

They shower together, the whole time his breath is hot against her ear.

"_Drunk as drunk on turpentine  
From your open kisses,  
Your wet body wedged  
Between my wet body and the strake  
Of our boat that is made of flowers_,"

* * *

The days grow hotter and shorter as August turns the grass yellow and the berries black. They feed each other the ripe fruit as they trade kisses and poems. The books borrowed from Happy Harbour's library have pages stained with purple-black fingerprints and droplets of red juice.

"_Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood_." He tells her between tangy kisses.

* * *

In their Senior Yearbook, they each dedicate part of "And because love battles" to each other for their Grad write-up. These are the words he mouths delicately into her neck most nights. The narration to the picture show of their relationship.

* * *

After he dumps her he finds a note taped to his door.

"_I do not love you except because I love you;  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire_."

It'll never really be over between them, but poetry is always so bittersweet.

* * *

**Poems used:**

**Pablo Neruda's**  
**"And because love battles"**  
**"I Crave Your Mouth"**  
**"Drunk as Drunk"**  
**"I Do Not Love You Except Because I Love You"**


	12. No Place I'd Rather Be

They were both raised on TV. Gar's parents were always busy, so they were sure to set up an entertainment centre and some videos for their son where ever they went.

M'gann replaced social interactions with sitcom characters.

Of course, this is how the spend most of their non-mission time together. They have marathons of every genre. M'gann doesn't baby Garfield, so they watch everything from Ghibli to Tarantino.

It builds up his tolerance for the disturbing things they see on their missions.

Surprisingly, both are mostly underwhelmed by Disney. Garfield prefers the ones with talking animals, M'gann likes the Disney princesses better. Still, they are both pretty ambivalent on them as a whole.

Well, with one exception.

They watch it every second Thursday, that or whenever they need to. Garfield microwaves some popcorn, M'gann gets out the bag of mini-Oreos.

Sometimes Conner or Dick will join them, but both feel like they're intruding when they do. La'gann watched it with them once, but was banned for making commentary.

"Neptune's beard! That fellow looks just like a friend of mine in Atlantis!"

He's a little afraid of glowing green glares now.

They have their own little rapport with the movie. They take turns shapeshifting into the creatures and mouthing along with the dialogue. Both have the songs memorised and sing when appropriate.

There's always one moment that they are completely silent for.

_"Ohana means 'family'. 'Family' means no one gets left behind or forgotten." _

It is after all, the only Disney movie with aliens.

It's also the reason why Dick and Conner arrange for a 'mission' in Hawaii for a few days.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH, Author's Note at the bottom. Really mixing things up here.**

**I chose Lilo & Stitch as M'gann and Gar's favourite movie because it's about dysfunctional families and aliens. In their case they totally relate. M'gann had to integrate into society much like Stitch, whereas Garfield lived with his single mom and was kind of alienated from any potential peers. Plus, Lilo's parents died in a car crash.**

**As always, reviews feed my plotbunnies.**


	13. The BreakUp

**A/N: So now we know why they broke up. And knowing is half the battle! *GI Joe Theme* This one is meh for me, just wanted to try something short and angsty in a slightly different style than usual.**

* * *

Twisting, curling through his subconscious like a sweet-smelling smoke. The touch is icy, searching for the exact firing synapses to silence.

Lean shoulders twitch and shudder as pale blue eyes flash open. A strong hand snaps around a pale green wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Flinching as if burned, she backtracks.

"Conner, I-"

"Save it. How. How could you?"

"I just wanted to make things better. To forget we ever fought."

"So you decided to violate my trust and try to fuck with my mind!"

"Conner, let me explain!"

"No. This. This is it. This is the last straw, M'gann. We're through."

"I'm sorry! Please-"

A door slams. He shuts her out, both mentally and physically.


	14. To Be Still

**A/N: I don't think I'll ever be satisfied with this one. I wrote it just after episode three. It's obviously based on Conner's throw-away comment about suicide.**

**Suicide is a very delicate subject and I hope I've done it justice here. Just going to put it in caps again to remind anyone who might be triggered that this chapter deals with SUICIDE.**

**I remind anyone contemplating ending their life that this is all you get. There is no assurance of anything better, so take what you have and make it better. There are always people you can talk to about such feelings.**

* * *

The bullet turns into a little exploded pancake at the contact to his skull. He sighs and sticks the gun in his mouth instead. The still-hot metal barely stings the softer tissue of the roof of his mouth. He fires another few rounds.

Now everything tastes like pennies and his sinuses hurt.

Conner spits out the bullets.

He isn't good enough at stealth to break into the Batcave and steal the Kryptonite bullet Batman keeps.

Instead, he crushes the pistol in his hand and tosses it off into the bushes. Another failed attempt. Story of his existence. Failure.

That's poison, knives, bullets, drowning, and hanging he's tried. He just can't wait for tomorrow's attempt with acid.

Pain. Noise. He just wants it all to stop.

Instead he picks out a nice chunk of log for Wolf to chew on.

A force from the brambles launches him skidding into the earth. Strong limbs pin him and a heavy body covers his.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" A harsh voice asks.

He looks up into rust-coloured eyes and gives her a mental shrug. With effort he could unseat her and escape. What's the point though?

"Why? I mean-you can't. Why would you want to?" Her throat bobs with the thickness of her emotion.

"I was created to kill and replace Superman. What kind of shitty existence is that? I have to live with the guilt of being some... failed prototype of a Super-Clone. I'm a defective weapon. I can't breed. I can't age. I'm just stuck being reminded of what a waste of potential I am."

The hands pinning his wrists grip on to him tighter. He watches emotions flash across M'gann's face before she makes a sound between a gasp and a keen. Another pair of arms lift his torso to tug him closer to her.

"You aren't though. You're a person, and I love you. No one's perfect Conner."

"But at least they're functional. I don't even get immortality with the eternal youth deal. I'll just get ID'd at bars well into my sixties. If I even live that long. For all I know, Cadmus could've put some self-destruct mechanism into my DNA that makes me decay slowly from the inside."

"You're scared of dying."

"That's why it has to end. So the fear, and the anger, and the pain can just stop." He growls, frustrated and shifts in her death-grip.

"How do you know they'll stop if you end your life? How will you know anything if you just... cease to exist?"

"Isn't there some kind of cosmic limbo I could hang out in?"

"Maybe. That sounds much better. Just the same thing for eternity. Incapable of changing anything. No more eating, or sleeping. Just a shadow of your previous existence. That sounds so awesome."

"Kind of like an eternal sit-com?" He asks with a sneer.

"I was thinking it being a peanut gallery of watching other people live their lives."

"Hm."

"I always found that thought terrifying. I mean, what's scarier, death or the afterlife?"

Conner ponders the question silently. They've discussed such matters before, but never with such urgence. M'gann plays the role of Jimminy Cricket to his suicidal mind.

"There's an afterlife." He says.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Kent Nelson was alive after being dead. The League's fought Neron who actually governs Hell. So, all things being equal, there's likely a place where good people go."

"And you think that with all the people we've killed, plus taking away the gift of your own life will give you a spot in the penthouse?"

"My death will do the world plenty of favours. Less tectonic activity from my leaping, redistribution of precious, natural resources used by me, decreasing numbers of dangerous metahumans, a blow to Lex Luthor's ego, my death could even be used to increase Superman's popularity."

"Yeah, you're a real swell guy for wanting to end it. You do realise that you won't be able to see or comprehend the glory you achieve by dying, right? You won't get to hear the moving speeches or see the flag at half mast. You'll just die."

She smashes her fist by his head for emphasis. Conner wishes he could move his hands to wipe the tears off her face.

"I don't know what I want, M'gann. I'm just so lost. Everyone's able to move on but me. I'm stuck." He sobs.

M'gann holds him silently as he cries himself hoarse.


	15. Goodbye Again

**A/N: **My inspiration for Young Justice fanfiction is going through a little dry spell right now. Updates here may be more sporadic. However, if you're a fan of Avatar (tLA or TLoK) I have a few new fics up in that universe. For now I'll just do a wee response to some of the reviews.

DestroyerDRT: I respect my readers to have the comprehension to be able to tell when in their relationship each chapter takes place. Furthermore, it kind of defeats the purpose of this series, which is that no matter whether M'gann and Conner are dating, they are still the most important person in each other's lives.

DavidxEmber & DestroyerDRT: I'm having trouble writing Nesting Part 2. I know the gist of what I want to do, but I've started, then deleted everything about three times now. You all deserve something that has been written well and isn't half-assed. I'll keep note on future chapters of my progress.

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Conner isn't the least bit suprised to wake up to a familiar weight on his chest. Well, a familiar weight added to grief, guilt, and the whole jamboree of fun emotions that came with last night's mission.

She still grinds her teeth in her sleep. He pushes her teeth apart with a thumb. She bites it, hard enough to bleed a human.

He wonders how easily Atlanteans bleed. Are they capable of sleeping with an incredibly dense shapeshifter crushing their lungs?

These are things he's been wondering since M'gann started dating La'gaan. He has limited mate options and always assumed she did too.

Also, he's pretty sure Wondergirl doesn't swing that way. So that leaves him with M'gann (or J'onn) for potential lovers.

Unless he wants to destroy the new Robin. He's pretty sure Dick will freak out at him for doing that though. Kind of poor taste considering the previous Robin. Poor kid.

A raspy groan emerges from his chest. It isn't his, so he assumes M'gann picked up on his train of thought. Feigning sleep isn't really an option. They know each other inside out and backwards.

Enough to reach around in each other's heads like cleaning the fridge apparently.

And now he's in his angry place again.

This is what wakes her up.

She looks tired, unconsciously probably. Her flawless hair is fluffed up at the sides and her eyes are gummy from crying.

"Can we not fight?" M'gann asks.

A forced breath whistles through his clenched teeth, but he nods. A brief truce in the name of Artemis... and La'gaan.

Number one on his to-do list. Find where the Light has taken La'gaan. Jaime wanted to talk to him about a friend of his going missing too. Also, he needs to give Wolf a bath.

He should probably put some pants on first. Sleeping in clothes is something he stopped doing about three years ago. By the shifting of her hips, M'gann's noticed this too.

"It's nothing I haven't seen or felt before." She says blithely.

Conner grunts. That's not really the point.

"Do you want me to go nude to make us even?"

"If you want. But, if you do, we'll probably end up having sex."

"You think I came in here for a booty call?"

"Not the main intent, but it was probably on your mind."

She huffs, he knows he's right.

"You get clingy when you're said and my penis is very comforting."

M'gann laughs, but it gets caught in her throat.

They're in close enough promixity for him to catch the flash of pain. The reminder.

Artemis is dead.

"I still can't believe it. The last time Artemis 'died' I had a complete meltdown. I couldn't even function without crying. Now that she's really dead... I just don't know."

"Superheroes die so frequently, I guess it gets hard to grieve when the afterlife has a revolving door." Conner shrugs.

"That's not it. I'm grieving, but not to that extreme extent."

"You're an adult. You have Gar, you can't just stop your life to hold vigil for Artemis. Unconsciously, you understand that. That's why."

"Maybe." But she knows he's right.

He's started stroking her hair unconsciously. Her grip on his shoulder tightens. If they were still together this would be the part where she bites him posessively.

"If you need to, you can mourn her with me." Conner says softly.

"Thank you." She says, but her voice is throaty.

Green skin is replaced by tan. Thick knuckles and scars knit themselves over what was once smooth. Red hair grows out and becomes paler in hue. Freckles disappear and her eyes reshape to almond.

He stares at her now, seeing the young woman they once knew. The girl who liked to stare at his butt while he fixed the team's vehicles. The same girl who showed M'gann how to experience pleasure as a human woman. Their hunter.

"Artemis." He whispers.

"I love you." She tells him.

They're both talking to the same person.

* * *

M'gann turning into Artemis is based on a sequence in the Teen Titans comics where she shapeshifts into Bart Allen after he dies. The rest of the team finds it insensitive and disturbing, but I figure in this universe Conner knows more about Martian culture.


	16. We Paint Our House With Dreams

**A/N: Tried to write Nesting Part 2. It turned out awful. Currently re-watching the series for inspiration. Here's some domestic bliss Supermartian in the meantime.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

They're lying on their shared bed in their new house. Everything here is new. The mattress freshly peeled from its plastic coffin. Their sheets still smell like Ikea. The two stare at the pale brown of their generic ceiling. M'gann's iPod dock is the only electronic they have plugged in so far.

Bowie plays his guitar telling them stories of Major Tom.

"We need to paint before we do anything else." Conner says.

"I agree. Living in a beige house is a crime on my planet."

"Really?" He turns to look at her.

M'gann's heart does that little flip-flop thing it does at the flash of his eyes and his floppy dark hair. Half his cheek is smushed into their pillow, but she can still see his dimples.

"Well, I can't speak for all of Mars, but beige was seriously faux pas in my neighbourhood."

He chuckles before dragging his face lazily over to kiss her. Conner pulls back to watch her quietly. His large hand holds her jaw in place, a thumb tracing the line of her temple to the apples of her cheeks.

He kisses her again with all teeth and tongue. His teeth capture her lower lip in a playful nip. She catches his tongue between her lips and sucks it into her mouth further.

They pant as they pull apart. Conner rests his head against hers.

"So, shall we break in the bed first? Or should we paint while consumed with lust."

"If we have sex then we'll want to nap, then we'll need a shower and end up fucking in the shower, then it will be dinner time, long story short; nothing will get done. However, if we paint while consumed with lust it will get done faster and we'll have time for other things."

Conner pouts as he considers her logic. He sighs in defeat and rolls off the bed. She giggles at the thump of his landing.

"I'll go get changed into my painting clothes."

M'gann shifts herself to resemble a character in a TV show's painting clothes. She has a bandana tied around her hair and a pair of lopsided overalls on. Beneath the overalls is a baggy red T-shirt.

She goes into the hallway to mix the paint. Zatana taught her how to do this. First the paint thinner, take the rollers out of their packages, pour the paint into the tray with the thinner, mix.

"Do you like my paint clothes?" Conner asks from the door.

Amusement and flirtation fills his tone, so she turns to see him slowly. He's leaning against a doorjamb wearing a pink variation of the Superman T-shirt and a pair of incredibly short cutoffs.

She bites her lip. Consumed with lust is right.

"Does my body drive you wild with desire?"

Fucking tease.

* * *

They paint the living room an angry red and the gym a depressing blue. Their kitchen is the colour of smoke, the bathroom a burnt orange straight out of 1973. It's disconcerting and clashes, they love it. They're still contemplating wallpaper.

Despite logic of wanting it to have the longest to offgas, they do their bedroom last. Streaks of black cover the beige and soon they are cloaked by darkness.

"I'm going to go order Chinese." M'gann says.

The first coat is done and the sun is setting.

Conner smirks as he gets an idea. He uses the roller to coat his hands with black paint. M'gann is still on the phone when he gooses her from behind.

"Conner!" She shrieks.

Two black handprints coat her ass. She hangs up the phone and puts it down calmly. His eyes flicker to her back suspiciously. With a telekinetic blast, she coats him with red paint.

He squawks indignantly.

"I play for keeps, Superboy." Her voice is coy.

Conner watches her saunter towards their new bathroom.

"You coming?" She calls behind her.

* * *

"Shower sex is the only time tentacles are appropriate." He tells her.

He's peeling red paint off his clavicle, she's sitting naked on the counter eating chow mein.

"Didn't Dick put his arm through the glass door of his shower while trying to nail Zatanna?" She asks.

He steals a bite before answering, "Yeah. Again, tentacles because suction cups prevent us from dying."

"It'll take more than a little broken glass to snuff me out."

"Then you can replace it when it breaks."

"Noted."

Conner grimaces at her mimicking Gar's verbal tic. They have a spare room in their new house with her brother's name on it. He chose to continue living at the cave, however. At least for what he referred to as, 'the honeymoon stage'.

"Hey, how did you end up getting the Chinese food while naked?" He asks, picking her up.

"Obviously I mindcrushed the delivery guy." She snarks.

"Don't even joke."

Conner walks them into the bedroom where the rest of the take-out is conviently located.

"Darlin' you know me too well."

His voice veers into that faux-southern that drives her wild.

"I intend to keep us going all night and for that I need you fed." M'gann tells him.

"Nothing says welcome home like fortune cookie crumbs in our new bed."

He drops her onto the mattress and watches mesmermized as her breasts bounce with the springs.

M'gann drags him down on top of her. She seems to be done with games and flirtation as she pins him pretty easily. Her body covers his with practiced grace. He feels the warmth of her skin and the touch of her mind as he sinks into her with a gasp.

Her skin is always so smooth around the shoulders, but little ridges hide along the skin of her forearms. Something he likes about her Martian form that they've compromised on. Sharp nails claw at his abdominals and he makes a stuttering breath of pleasure. His head tips back and she sinks her teeth into his exposed throat.

Years of trust and invulnerability allow them to have rougher intimacy than most humans. Her bite would kill any other man. Unless he was Tamaranian, maybe.

A flash of orange on green skin crosses his mind.

M'gann giggles, "Yummy."

Conner drags her down for more kisses.

* * *

"Do you think Gar is using our away time to have sex with his girlfriend?"

"I think everyone is rejoicing with sex."

She frowns at him.

"What? I have super-hearing and you like eavesdropping on sexy thoughts. I'm sure they all feel like it's a reprieve."

"I don't like Gar's new girlfriend. She is evil incarnate."

"No, M'gann, she's the anti-christ, there is a difference. Also, aren't you best friends with Kid Devil?"

Conner presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He senses a rant coming on.

"It's different, okay? She uses magic for her powers, which is incredibly dangerous and volatile. She constantly belittles him, bullies him, and ignores his feelings. Garfield is a sensitive boy who needs a happy, gentle girlfriend."

"And yet, he's in love with a moody empath with Daddy issues. Who saw that coming? It was Dr. Freud."

"Marie didn't have telekinesis or black magic."

Conner sighs and tries another tactic.

"You're feelings of insecurity and maternal protectiveness are misdirected at Raven. You feel like Gar is choosing her over you and you want to protect him from big bad girls who can break his heart."

She pouts and he knows he has her.

"M'gann, I know you're worried about him, but some things need to be learned on their own."

"Like how to break in all of our new furniture." She says brightly.

"Wait, what?"


	17. Things I Almost Remember

This is heavily inspired by Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. However, the title comes from the song 'Once Upon a December' of Anastasia. Recommended listening is 'Your Ex-Lover is Dead' by Stars.

* * *

_"How long were you two together?"_

_"All my life."_

_This is the last time I saw you._

There's a whistling of wind in his ears. He's flying so high it's as if he can reach out to touch the sun. Suddenly, something crashes into him, knocking him back to earth. It's a beast made of metal and hate. He feels a weakness deep in his bones. All strength leaves his body.

_Kryptonite._

But, how does he know that. Superboy is about to hit the ground when he feels a warm presence and something catch him.

Conner jolts awake. He sputters and adjusts his glasses. He's fallen asleep at his desk again. The glow of his computer has faded to hibernation. Blearily, he watches the box jump across the screen.

"Falling down on the job again, eh Kent?" Olson teases from the door.

"Yeah. Weird dreams. Keeping me up." He stretches with a crack, "I think it's this missing person case."

Jimmy walks over to his desk to read the article over his shoulder.

"Well, she's a hottie, that's for sure. What's so special about Megan Morse though? I mean, this girl's from New Hampshire, you're a Kansas boy."

"I know. It just... feels weird. Like when you've forgotten a word and it's on the tip of your tongue, but you lose it."

"Go home and get some sleep, Kent. I think you're working too hard."

Conner chuckles, "With my paycheque? There's no such thing."

Nevertheless, Conner packs up his desk. He puts on his hat and glasses. It's raining outside, too bad he forgot his umbrella. Ron holds the elevator for him and he thanks him.

"Too bad about this weather." Conner says.

"Too bad for you, Cat's sick, so I get to head to Florida tomorrow for the new Ferris launch in her stead."

"You lucky bastard."

"Don't I know it. You have a good night, Kent."

Something about the launch sticks in his mind. He feels like telling Troupe to be careful and watch out for knives. It's a silly fear, but the stark image of a bloodstained chest against the gritty sand of Cape Canaveral flashes across his subconscious.

They part ways at the glass double-doors of the Daily Planet. Conner exhales through his nose exasperatedly as he looks across the street to see the skytrain is under repairs. He'll have to walk a few blocks to the next station. Or he could try flying.

_Jumping hella high, actually._

Pavement cracking beneath his shoes. He grunts, dragging a bus up and over the bridge's ledge.

Where the hell did that come from? Like a dog, he shakes the water from his head. Maybe he'll just take a taxi.

Conner tries to wave down a cab. They all seem to be passing him in slow motion. Rain drips down the back of his neck. God, it feels like he's underwater. He's always so much more tired in the rain. Everyone probably feels that way.

Finally, a yellow cab slows down and pulls in front of him. The driver is a young man with shaggy hair and sunglasses. He looks familiar, but probably gets that a lot.

"Thanks." He says as he enters.

Conner is startled at the sight of another woman entering the cab from the other side. She has the brightest brown eyes he's ever seen. Her hair is wet and flat, but the dry strands are the colour of cornsilk.

"Sorry! Do you mind if we share?" The lilt of her voice rings like an alarm.

"Not at all." And he means it because it's raining.

They both scoot over the stick pleather of the cab. She's in a black dress that glitters with raindrops.

"45 Ares." She says to the driver.

"Uh, 731 Sullivan." He adds.

Ares. He doesn't recall ever passing that neighbourhood. Maybe it's part of a new development. Conner takes his hat off and places it on his lap. He looks over at... now what did she say her name was?

"I didn't." She says with a laugh.

Was that out loud? He doesn't remember saying anything. Mind you, Conner doesn't remember much.

"Maria." She offers her hand.

He feels sparks where their skin meets. Her hands feel too smooth to be human, those eyes. They're like a sunrise.

"Did you know that Martian sunrises are blue?" He asks her.

She and the driver share a startled look in the mirror. He remains silent for the rest of the ride. The jump in his heart makes him want to speak to Meg, Maria, Millie, whatshername.

"731 Sullivan." The driver announces.

Conner passes him a few bills and fumbles with the change. He chuckles nervously.

"Too much at once, I guess." Maria jokes.

Fingers like smoke prying into parts of his subconscious. It feels wrong, like he's been violated. He tries to keep cordial, but his back is up.

"Get out of my head." He tells her.

It's meant as a joke. Her eyes widen and there's that prickly sensation again. Conner swiftly exits the car. He takes the steps two at a time. Sensing something amiss, he turns before entering. The cab is gone.

That night he dreams of monkies and toxic gases. Figures dance across his mind. The woman with the flax hair is moving under him when she transforms into that missing girl.

In the morning he goes back to his day job.

The taxi ride is silent after Conner exits. Dick presses the cloaking mechanism and drives away silently.

"I don't see why you keep doing this to yourself." He says.

_He's forgotten everything. Isn't that what you wanted?_

M'gann still isn't sure.

* * *

What if M'gann succeeded in wiping Conner's memory, but it was too much at once? Would he have a chance at a normal life?

**All of the characters listed in this chapter are part of DC Canon. Ron Troupe and Cat Grant are reporters for The Daily Planet, Jimmy Olsen is Superman's pal. Sullivan is a street in Metropolis, Ares is not because M'gann was giving a fake address. The numbers are hers and Superboy's Team digits.**


	18. Notice Me

**Hey there kids. I'm tentatively getting back into the YJ-writing groove. I am probably half done the second part of Nesting. I've just had something of a drying up of YJ-related inspiration. **

**It's partly due to series delays, and also in part because of the fandom. The Young Justice Tumblr fandom has worn on my nerves and made me a lot less passionate about the show. That and one hundred odd words of Dick and Artemis quoting Mean Girls and talking about hair has more reviews than the fic I spent three weeks agonizing over (Rekmas) and consider to be my best YJ piece. Ah well.**

**This probably isn't anything that you're expecting. However, it's something I've been wanting to write for a good four-five months.**

**Cheers,**

**-B**

* * *

You've never been the best at anything. Beautiful, humanoid Atlanteans always got the attention. Strong, focused Kaldur or gentle, studious Garth were always neck and neck for the title of first. Kaldur was the leader, Garth the scholar. Then there was Tula, who was passionate and fierce. King Orin's golden trio.

Evil. Missing. Dead.

You're his fourth choice. That's not even a medal colour. You're the consolation prize. But, you work. You work so hard to be noticed.

Aquaman invites you to join The Team. The reception is lukewarm at best. It's not that they don't like you; they just see you as a replacement goldfish until Kaldur swaps sides or Garth turns up.

Well, everyone except _her_ sees you like that.

It was love at first sight for you. She looked human enough, but had fins, scales, and gills. Her skin was green and her eyes a deep red-orange. You wanted to know what part of the heavens she came from. Such a magnificent creature could be not of this Earth. (That's because she's from Mars.)

But, it was too late for you then. She was with _him_. The boy of the sky (who was stuck rooted in the ground). You didn't understand what she saw in such a broodish bore. Nevertheless, their relationship had been solid for five years.

You can't help but be constantly in her presence. You like to bask in her light. Her laugh is like music caught in bubbles. She shows you things like cotton candy and trashy television, and every day you become a little bit more in love with her.

It's only natural when she and Superboy get into their biggest fight ever that you go to comfort her.

And yeah, maybe you kiss her. She tells you that she's confused right now and needs to think. You're awake all night with a pounding heart and the thought of _'Oh Neptune, what if I've blown my chance.'_

A week later you're her boyfriend. She's your first, you're well... not hers (together for five years after all). Sometimes she wants you to be rougher than you can be. You don't want to hurt her, but she laughs and says she's made of tougher stuff than most Earthlings. It takes effort on your behalf and you know she's not satisfied in the end.

"Don't worry Angelfish, it was... sweet." And she kisses you.

You spend more time lifting weights and sparring with Nightwing. He treats you with a polite kind of apathy. The fearless leader has bigger fish to fry than you, and it's infuriating. You volunteer first for every mission and always get given supporting roles. Superboy, Wondergirl, Robin, even Beast Boy -they're the heroes. You're just the backup.

The more frustrated you get the harder you compensate. Your walk turns into a swagger, and you'll tell glorious tall tales to any ears that will listen. You have dreams of clinging to ladders, but your hands are too slimy and you fall into the murky abyss.

* * *

_Notice me. Notice me. Appreciate me._

* * *

"I look forward to working with you Archer."

"Uh. Thanks... La'gaan." Pale eyes skim over you.

You feel your welcoming smile twitch as the honoured team member shrieks Superboy's name happily. You're an imposter on this reunion. The team consists of four veterans and you. You're stuck doing recon underwater.

This is your time to shine. You'll show them that you can fight with the best of them. Screw Nightwing and his orders. You're tired of being babied.


	19. Don't Go Without Me

**This may be a little confusing. It's unbeta'd I wrote it at about 1 am, and it's rather emotional. **

**ALL TIMESKIPS AND NO LINEAR NARRATIVE DO THIS TO A PERSON.**

**I made the Legion of Superheroes exist in the 25th Century instead of the 30-31st because I'm lazy and don't want to make a bunch of OCs.**

**I still intend to finish Nesting part 2. It's mostly done. I've been doing other fics in between though.**

**Sandman cameos whee. Morpheus is a god on Mars according to the DC wiki. Interesting stuff mmhm.**

**Oh wait, the new Robin is an OC. Let's call her Tiffany.**

**-B**

_**Foreward**_

Heroes come and go. Some are lucky, like Wally, and get to retire and live to a ripe old age. Others don't.

You sit with your head between your knees and choke away sobs when they find Tim gutted by assassins.

You stroke Zatanna's hair when Raquel uses her kinetic shield to protect them from a nuclear assault.

Mal has an aneurysm at 53.

Wally goes out of retirement but runs too fast. You don't know what could be worse. That he got stuck in the speed force, or that he stumbled and destroyed his own body. The West family has to bury an empty casket. Irey West becomes the Flash. Irey West retires. She dies at 97 and you read a Robert Frost poem at her wake.

Years go faster now.

While the old team moves on with their lives, newbies come and go. Some stay, some don't make it after missions. Others decide the secrets and sacrifices aren't worth it.

You and Conner are the constants. Your features young and smooth. Each new batch receive colder smiles and detached stares. You can't help it. You've seen so many kids die over these years. Getting attached only leads to pain.

**December**

Conner watches baseball on TV. Some hotshot named Carter is up to bat. You can't help but share a look and a laugh with him. Carter won't join your team. He won't be in this era much longer.

You sit next to the Super Boy on the couch and pat his knee. Neither of you are sure as to whether or not it's love or nostalgia that keeps you two together anymore. He's known you his whole life. You've known him for a quarter of yours.

Time is running out. Conner feels it in his imperfect, perfect DNA. As for you, Martian lifespans are longer than humans or most metas even, but they do not last forever. The both of you are the last of your kinds. Perhaps they'll have a special on you like giant tortoises. It's more likely that you'll quietly pass on. No muss or fuss. You'll leave a batch of cookies in your absence.

Conner fixes the equipment in the Watchtower on Monday. Captain Atom has returned from helping the Thanagarians ward off Gordanian fleets. The more things change. You monitor Earth and its troubles from your birds nest.

It is Christmas Eve. You remember years ago when that meant family dinners and Charlie Brown specials. Now you and Conner spend the holidays keeping Earth safe. The other heroes have families to spend them with.

"I have two months, thirteen hours and sixteen minutes." Conner tells you.

"I have five months." You say.

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because then I'll never have to spend a day without you." He shrugs.

His grin is boyish and charming. He has even teeth and dimples, but his eyes are tired and wary. You feel a psychic tug towards him. You have lived without him before and it did not affect you. Six hundred years of companionship is nothing in the grand scheme of things. You keep telling yourself that.

"Where do you want it to end?" Your voice is little more than a whisper.

"Maybe where it began? If we can find it, that is. Continental drift and al-"

"I'll start looking."

Conner hovers for a moment before returning to his repairs. There's always something to fix, and some new hero clinging to the immortal Superboy. They ask him tales about their glory days and what Superman was like and when the sky was blue. The new recruits see him as an image, a god brought to Earth.

**January**

In your dreams you always seems to be standing in the middle of a parade. The faces and shapes are hard to recognize. You are in your natural state, but no humans fear you. You wander through the crowds. You are looking for someone. Children laugh and scramble around your feet. You catch one before she hits the pavement. Lian Harper smiles up at you.

"Auntie!" She smiles.

The faces blur less. They are your teammates. Have there really been this many?

"Friends come in and out of our lives like bus boys." A man says to you.

He is a White Martian like you, but he has shaggy shanks of black hair. The words that seep of his mouth feel as if they are stained an inky black. Everything about him reminds you of the cold sands of Mars.

"You took that line from Stand By Me." You say.

"It was a good movie."

You walk with him even though he does not invite you.

"You must have thought this would be endless." He says.

"Life? Maybe. I'm scared of what they'll do without me to guide them. It's been so long. What if the children panic?"

"Then the panic is theirs to have. Do not be arrogant, child. You do not guide them any better than their own experience."

You flinch and stop. The anger you feel is not hot and already cooling into indifference. However, the drama of the gesture feels needed.

His black eyes watch you with bored curiousity. You falter in your protestations.

"Will I continue to dream?" Your voice is a whisper.

"Just before the end, yes. You will see me once more before the end. My sister is better with this sort of thing."

He fades into the scenery and by morning you have forgotten the conversation. Your joints ache. Conner has crawled into bed with you during the night. Instead of getting up with the sun, you choose to cuddle into the later morning hours. He makes you pancakes for breakfast. Long ago he mastered the art of making them into shapes. Bart loved them.

You watch the news before visiting the tower. Saturn Girl jogs up to you as soon as you arrive. She is all smiles as she thanks you for the cookie recipe. They were a hit at her family's celebration. The smile you give her is warmly detached and you pluck a piece of lint from her hair.

Conner is wrestling with Timber Wolf. The children all climb him like a playground. He loves the affection, the adoring stares. Always has.

"Can I get you some tea Martian Manhunter?" Brainiac 5 asks you.

You are wary of the computer-hybrid. His predecessors caused the deaths of many comrades (poor Barbara). However, the child seems well-intentioned.

"I'll take it in the nest."

There's a forest fire in Geneva and giant plants attacking Gotham. Batman tells you he has it covered. Some excavators woke up Dr. Isley and she always gets panicky when that happens. You give the affirmative and change channels. You direct a Green Lantern towards Gotham in case of emergency.

Is the current Batman a Wayne or a Grayson? You can't tell them apart since Damian died. He was Batman for a good two centuries and the others just don't live up to that kind of legacy. You wonder how many Robins this one's gone through. You buried about ten in when the Bats were more involved in the League.

"I brought your tea." Conner mentally tells you.

You stretch an arm to take it from him and send a rush of affectionate thanks his way. He's been dogging your steps more than usual.

"I found it." You say.

"Found what?" But he knows.

"Cadmus. Mount Justice as well. The refrigerator is the only thing still intact."

"And the spirit of Wally lives on."

You laugh. It is a hollow sound.

"Wanna skip monitor duty and watch crappy TV?" Conner leans against your chair.

"Yeah, okay." He confuses you.

**February**

While sparring one afternoon, Conner gets winded and has a hard time getting up. You dig your fingers into the shoulder of Cosmic Boy as he apologizes. He doesn't understand. You carry Conner home in your arms.

"It's just a sprain. I'll be fine."

He's not fine.

You make him some chocolates for Valentine's Day. It's an old recipe. One you used in high school. Happy Harbour is underwater. All that remains is the tip of an old volcano.

You take your husband there for a picnic.

"I forgot how nice it is here." He says.

You hum and feed him another sandwich.

"Isn't this nice?"

Tears stream down your face and don't seem to stop.

"Oh M'gann." He wipes away your tears with his thumbs.

The Cadmus degeneration process is not a pretty or dignified affair. You do not tell the children about Conner's failing health. They should not see their idol in such a state. Skin separates, exposing sinew. Conner coughs up a black phlegm and begs for death.

After thirty hours of watching him shiver on the ground, you call Batman.

"I need a favour."

Conner dies on the fourteenth of February from a shot to the heart. He's a romantic like that. You bury him in the last piece of your childhood home. They erect statues of him in cities around the world.

You dream of crowds. You search for your lover on the busy streets. He meets you and feeds you chocolate and sandwiches. Over his shoulder a man with dark hair stares at you.

You have three months.

**March**

Batman rejoins the league. Robin is a girl with pink hair. She bounces in her seat and climbs over people like furniture. The name suits her.

She does not fear your quiet, living with Batman does that to people. She pokes and prods at you.

"Do you remember Stephanie Brown?"

"Robin the Fourth?"

"Yeah! She's mine."

Kids with their slang these days. The doors swish behind you. You have monitor duty.

**April**

It's raining when you visit Red Tornado on the continent formerly known as Australia. He sits in a cave filled with paintings.

"Did you do this yourself?" You already know the answer.

"The aboriginals taught me sometime in the 19th. It was hard to accomplish without a mouth."

"I miss them."

"Indeed. The aboriginal culture has been all but lost."

You're having two different conversations.

"I miss them too. Have you spoken to Dr. Fate recently. I feel she may help you set your things in order before passing on."

"You know I'm dying?"

"M'gann, you're already wearing your shroud. It's quite an adventure, dying. I hope to make it some day."

"Goodbye John."

"I guess it is."

**May**

Ferris Airlines made Mars travel instantaneous centuries ago, but you prefer to travel by ship. This vessel will be your tomb. You think of the ancient cultures that would put their dead in small boats and push them downstream. Fish food. You suppose you will be worm food.

The time alone gives you time to meditate on all the things you've done. Good, evil, and all between. You've murdered, lobotomized, tortured, and saved people. Definitions of right and wrong change with the sliding scales of heroic idealism. In the years after the major League deaths, the shades of grey became progressively darker. The children of today are much brighter and more naive though. They see Superman's childhood as the utopia they strive for. There are worse things.

They hugged you before you left. It was nice. Comforting. They know you will not return. Red Tornado will make sure they are safe. He is a good mentor.

Mars is on the horizon now. Your body will rest here, but your thoughts are always with the boy of steel. Earth needs him. His body will replenish the souls of the people and the nutrients of the soil.

Your body is too iron-heavy. It would make the ground turn red.

The landing is a little rocky. You tumble out of the cockpit and onto the sand. It's almost daybreak and you gather your cloak around your body. You climb to the top of the nearest dune and wait for the sun. It rises in a flash of blue and red. Just like a blur speeding past.

A hand taps your shoulder. You turn to see a woman clinging to a black parasol. She is the dream man's sister. She offers you a hand and a smile.

You walk across the sand and into a crowd of your peers.


	20. Decisions

***Pokes head out* Oh hi. So, while sad tales of forgotten birthdays don't leave me inspired, visits to J'onn's do! This fic is not by any means excusing cheating or infidelity for the sake of 'troo lahv'. These two are just being dicks, which they've done a lot of lately.**

**Happy Un-Hiatus again.**

**(This is completely unbetad.)**

**-B**

* * *

Conner blew out a breath as M'gann let him in. Her posture was rigid. Her spine taught and coiled like a spring under pressure. He had hurt her earlier in his desperation and could still see the reflection of it in her eyes.

There was something else there. Something haunted.

"Nightwing's idea of a new base smells like rotten fish. I can see why anyone with another option would choose to sleep somewhere else." He said.

M'gann was washing her hands and not speaking. When the time under the water exceeded two minutes, Conner stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"M'gann. I think they're clean."

Out out damn spot.

"I-uh, yeah. That's not why I left." She shook the water droplets from her fingers.

He took a step back and held out his palms as a sign of peace and patience. The question of why she did leave hung in the air.

"He's been lying to us."

Conner poured himself a glass of water and nodded slowly.

"Who?"

"Dick. Nightwing. The boy. That warehouse is where he betrayed our trust. I can't be around that... energy. The secrets are eating our team alive."

Conner put the glass down and put a finger under M'gann's chin. He applied enough pressure to move her head back up to eye level. Her own hand reached up to grip at his fingers.

"Artemis is alive. She and Kaldur were-are still trying to infiltrate the Light."

His breath caughr around the word 'how'. He knew how. Nightwing was the one who tried to save Artemis, he declared her dead and went with the body when the paramedics arrived. He told them of Kaldur's betrayal.

_"Are you alone?"Manta had asked Nightwing._

But how did M'gann learn this? His brows furrowed and of course he knew. Her revulsion at her 'brain blasts'. It was too little too late in some ways, just bad timing in others.

"M'gann..."

She stopped him, "I get it Conner. You told me this would happen."

She was pushing him away physically and mentally.

"M'gann." He reached toward her with his mind.

It was a gentle caress and he saw the shudder reverberate through her body.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too. I missed your birthday."

He chuffed a little laugh and rolled his shoulders. He wanted to say how he hardly noticed, but his pride wasn't worth the lie. Conner collapsed on J'onn's couch while she watered the plants. The moral tension between them had changed, shifted for the first time in months. Another kind of tension built with each drop of the leaking faucet.

"I'll have to get that fixed before Uncle J'onn comes home." She made small talk.

Her fingers had barely left the watering can when they were grabbed lightly by Conner. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed each digit individually.

"What do you want to do? Confront Nightwing?"

"Not yet. But when we do-"

"We?"

"Yes, you and me. Together." M'gann's smile shone.

She slipped her thumb into his mouth. Conner bit it playfully then soothed it with his tongue. M'gann didn't bother holding back on the wave of pleasure she sent towards him. He gripped at her sides and tugged her closer. Her thumb was the only barrier between their mouths.

Her cellphone rang.

The moment was taught like a line. Waiting. Ringing. The unanswered question.

Conner sighed through his nose and began to release her.

She dug her nails into his scalp and dragged him forward into a biting kiss. He responded with equal fervor and led her to the couch. M'gann fell dazed to the cushions. Conner dropped to his knees in front of her. His kisses covered her neck and face before pressing down past her shoulders and breasts. She was nude before him and her chest heaved with the effort to keep her heart contained.

"Conner." She stopped his descent.

He tilted his head so she was cradling his jaw. In her silence, he pressed a kiss to a freckled thigh.

"I love you. My Superboy."

"I love you too."

Conner pressed his mouth between her legs and her back made an arc.

M'gann's phone rang.


	21. Nesting Part 2

**Okay, hopefully with this heavy lifting out of the way, the rest of the 'Nesting-verse' will be easier. Making up comic book genetics and alien reproduction is hard. You'll have to forgive me if it's a little short. I started this chapter about a week after the first one. I could have made this the last installment and fit the rest of the story into this chapter, but I'm trying to get better at making suspense.**

**Also, I'm a sucker for Reviews.**

**It probably doesn't live up to expectation, but here it is.**

**-B**

* * *

"Wow. Who would have thought those Sex Ed classes I taught back home would have ever been useful?"

"Thanks for helping us out with this, Kara."

Supergirl smiles. Her teeth are bright like sunlight, just like her hair. It's a Kryptonian thing. M'gann and Conner have been learning all about Kryptonian things.

Because of the mass of a infant Kryptonian, the mother has to gestate the young for around eleven months. However, young Kryptonians are completely powerless and thus require plenty of sunlight to inspire the photosynthesis-like process of feeding.

"They probably used aritificial sunlight on this one. Heat lamps with a mixture of UV rays and atmospheric gases similar to our home planet."

They're very lucky to have Kara. She is the only living Kryptonian with any knowledge of their reproductive habits or biology. Because of her they have a diagram of what M'gann should shift her reproductive organs to look like. The more natural method of Kryptonian reproduction anyway, not a birthing matrix. That would probably be easier, but replication could leave space for error.

That, and they'd rather make babies the fun way and not just stick some DNA in a giant microwave and have an instant baby.

She doesn't know about the eleven-month gestation though. It takes a large amount of concentration to change herself on the cellular level. Keeping herself like that for a year would be exhausting, if not impossible.

Which worries her.

They actually can't wait to get to the fun part; conception. It's the preparation that is making both potential parents nervous. In fact, M'gann isn't getting much sleep and it's showing on her performance in the field.

* * *

_'Miss Martian. We need you to establish a mental link.' _Aqualad says.

The Bioship hovers over a compound hidden in the meadows of Nevada. Word is that Vandal Savage is running some kind of crime den out of Las Vegas and this is where he's keeping his spoils. His spoils are super powered individuals instead of other precious commodities like cash or drugs. Batman's instructed them to gather intel only. If there are captives being held, they'll end up ignoring Batman's orders.

After another minute of radio silence, Kaldur grips a thick shoulder.

_'M'gann!'_

_'Huh? Oh. Yeah. Okay.'_

Kaldur looks at his half-conscious teammate as she trudges away to camoflauge herself and infiltrate the compound.

_'M'gann. You're still visible.'_

_'I am? Thanks, Aqualad.'_

* * *

Kaldur keeps finding her awake and watching episodes of Dallas. Sometimes he'll find Dick or Artemis accompanying her. Gothamites are used to late nights. M'gann however, is used to at least five hours of rest in a forty-eight hour period. Lately she's been running on two. Her appetite has been poor as well.

"You're not going to be properly fertile if you keep depriving yourself like this." He says.

"I'm a living being too! Why does everyone care more about my hypothetical offspring's health than mine?!" She snaps.

Kaldur's eyes widen a little. Clearly the lack of food and sleep is grating on her nerves as well as sanity.

"M'gann, I did not mean to imply-"

"I know you didn't Kaldur. I'm sorry I snapped."

She curls into her body further and Kaldur hesitantly reaches a comforting hand to her hair. He pushes the odd-textured strands from her paler-than-usual face and begins to massage her third eye.

The noise she makes it something between a click and a whimper. Conner told him about how sensitive her telepathic centre is.

"M'gann. Take your brain off the hook. All will be well, it is okay to rest."

"Did you know that Fallopian tubes do not remain static?"

Artemis goggles her green friend and looks frantically for an exit to this conversation.

"They wave around like those dancing men in used car lots."

The blonde cannot help but sputter and snort at the information.

"You mean to tell me that my reproductive organs are like wacky waving inflatable arm-flailing tube guys?"

"Yup."

"Apropos of...?"

"Me growing some this morning."

Artemis nods slowly, "Congrats?"

"Well, now's the fun part."

"Copious amounts of sticky sex?"

"Hell yeah. Death by snu-snu!"

They share a high five (something M'gann was excited to try back when she first came to Earth). Artemis massages her hand afterward. M'gann always slaps too hard.

* * *

"So you want us to leave the cave for what... four hours?"

"Minimum."

Kaldur winces at the implication and considers telling them to just rent a hotel room. He thinks of the potential damages and withdraws the idea.

"I'll see if Batman needs us to clean up an graffiti. Or maybe the Riddler's in town."

"With our luck we'll be stuck with a C-Lister like Killer Moth or Cluemaster." Dick interjects.

"So take the kids for some laps or ice cream or something." Conner suggests, leaning against the breakfast bar.

"Batman did leave us a credit card."

A zip of light has a rambunctious Wally colliding with Dick. The inertia has them toppling over the back of the sofa. Wally waggles his eyebrows.

"Did someone say 'Orange Mocha Frappucinos'?"

"No."

"I heard it."

They pause in their potential snarking at Wally when they hear a crash come from deeper in the cave. Immediately, they go into fight mode at the thought of another Red Invasion or potential attack from The Light.

"Conner! My mucus looks to be the right consistency!" M'gann calls from the other room.

Superboy watches his comrades expressions range from amusement to light horror. His grin spreads wider than the Joker's as he leaps to their bedroom in a single bound.

* * *

He maps her inconsistencies with his hands. Freckles more like scales than spots, or how the bones in her fingers never feel quite fragile enough to be human. M'gann exhales below him, her eyes shiny and bright as he spreads and enters her again. She bites her lip with the force to break human skin. He presses his mouth over hers to bring her warm tongue against his.

It isn't long before he finishes again and collapses against her shoulder.

"I need to nap for maybe a day."

"So much for that Kryptonian stamina."

"I'll stamina your face in a second. Just let me catch my breath."

M'gann gives an airy laugh and runs her fingers through the sweaty strands of his hair. He hums appreciatively at the attention. The affection turns contemplative. He can feel it twinge in his mind.

"You're having bad thoughts." He says.

She hums and he feels the shift of five digits turning to two. Regularly, he wouldn't mind and find her comfort with him soothing.

"M'gann, you're shifting."

She looks so tired as she pales and her eyes widen. Her breath slows and she gets that look of concentration usually reserved for Psimon and hard recipes.

He stays awake with her until the others return.

* * *

"How are we going to know if the eggs take?" Dick asks.

"Six to twelve weeks." M'gann sighs.

"That's a long gap."

Conner soothes her by brushing his fingers through her hair. The look he gives Dick is one of terror.

"Believe me, we know how long it is."

The cave is restlessly quiet for the next few weeks. No one wants to disturb M'gann. She's been crankier than ever and prone to little telekinetic tantrums. Artemis has been playing moderator while Conner spends most of his time on missions or breathing into paper bags.

Coming back from missions he receives the brunt of M'gann's rage.

"Running around playing hero while I'm stuck here incubating your spawn." She seethes.

"Nice to see you too, M'gann." He grunts.

M'gann snarls and he can see more gum than usual. Her nostrils flare and fade into her face. Conner feels dread drop the bottom of his stomach out.

"M'gann? Don't lose control! Just breathe, what can I do?"

He walks toward her, but she hisses and scrambles backwards. With a speed previously unknown to her, she flees deeper into the cave. Conner follows, listening with superhearing for the skittering sound of her claws on rock.

The room she leads him to is the previously unoccupied weapons storage locker. Since May, M'gann has been redecorating it to resemble a cross between an ant hill and the set of Hello Megan. Needless to say, the room looks bi-polar. A bi-polar room that M'gann is currently oozing extraterrestrial life all over.

Conner reaches out towards her hopelessly. She doesn't even seem to be moving consciously. It's fascinating to him. She's laying eggs. He guesses that her genetics are making a compromise on their joint-DNA experiment. (Not that he's ever going to tell his future kids that they were an 'experiment')

He retreats to the kitchen to fetch some ice chips. This is what people do with pregnant women on TV anyway. He feels helpless. When he returns and tries to feed his girlfriend the ice, she makes rasping noises at him and pushes him away with her mind. Instead, he just sits in the doorway, chewing on ice as he watches her pace about before laying more eggs.

* * *

A few hours later Conner hauls their mattress from their bedroom and gently leads an exhausted M'gann to it. She's changed back to her humanoid form and watching the ceiling with wide eyes. It's eerie to see her unconscious with open eyes. There's a small knock on the door. It's Artemis. He can tell by her breathing patterns. A broken nose in her youth has led her to wheeze out of one nostril.

"Come in." He says.

She pushes the door open, "We caught some of the commotion on the cave's monitors. Is M'gann okay?"

"I think she's just tired." He tilts his head to the rest of the room.

Artemis looks at the eggs with scrutiny. She's fascinated by them. They look more like pupae than the avian forms she expected. They're all held together by a thin olive membrane. She looks for movement of dark shapes inside. Nothing yet. She turns to Conner who looks equally lost as he strokes M'gann's hair.

"She got really cranky and then gave birth. Sex Ed did not prepare me for this."


	22. Twist

**A/N: Have some Neverland where Conner regrets everything and decides to bond with La'gaan. This is post Intervention and mentions some of the canon from the comics -ie- Marie Logan liking the ladies.**

**I know 44 people subscribe to this, but how many are still reading? A shout out would be cool.**

* * *

In Conner's six and change years of life, he has known Wendy Harris for five years and three months. Wendy has a nasally laugh due to a deviated septum caused by breaking her nose in a cheerleader accident. She dyed her bangs red in Junior year, which he noticed in a kind of 'huh, that's different' way.

He started actually talking to people as a Sophomore. Karen and Wendy were smart. Karen was biochemistry smart and Wendy was engineering smart. He liked both of those things, so they discussed them over beers in Karen's back yard.

To be completely honest, Wendy was more M'gann's friend than his. He initially preferred her to say, Mal or Marvin. But, Conner wasn't much of a people person. That was M'gann's thing.

Wendy had black hair and blue eyes. Her hair was long in highschool, but shorter now that she was an adult. He liked short hair on women. M'gann had short hair too. The bristles felt good running through his fingers. Wendy parted her hair to the left- no M'gann parted her hair to the left, Wendy to the right. There was a significant difference.

Wendy didn't have eyes the colour of sunflowers or freckles that covered her body like a constellation. Wendy was soft and human.

"Ouch, little eager are we?" She joked as his hands bruised her sides.

Conner felt apologetic. He eased up on his touch. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

"I-uh. Yeah." Slow. He needed to go slow.

The kisses were more languid and definitely more controlled. He pulled at the hem of her shirt, but the moment was gone and so was his passion.

"We can stop if you'd like."

Wendy looked at him with humour and understanding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not ready." Like being a guy with emotional hang-ups wasn't totally uncool.

He kissed her goodnight and made his way to the nearest Zeta tube. Wrappers and leaves swirled in the wind caught between the buildings. The sun had set, but just barely. The red brick was faded by years of sunlight now peeking behind rooftops. The Zeta was located in a dumpster behind an internet cafe. In a fit of petty anger, Conner drove his fist into the lid and grunted.

He was such an idiot.

* * *

Conner expected a mostly empty warehouse. Those captured would be returning to their families-who had been blissfully unaware to toxically anxious for them. Dick, the ever present fixture, wasn't sitting in front of the big monitor for a change. Instead, he was sparring with M'gann.

He felt something snap within himself as he watched well-practiced fingers slide down a green thigh. Nightwing was just blocking a kick. The two were like siblings.

_"Redheads, am I right?" Dick said to him._

_He puffed out a breath with his shrug._

_"Like, don't get me wrong, I love all shapes and sizes. But, red hair is the sexiest thing ever. I just wanna tug it while I'm fucking them."_

Sphere rolled towards him almost reassuringly. It didn't matter, Conner saw red. He used his super breath to push Nightwing over with a strong breeze. M'gann toppled after him, but caught herself with telekinesis.

"I'm back." He said.

Conner went to watch TV.

La'gaan was watching _Hello, Megan!_ His grim expression matched Conner's.

With a defeated sigh, the younger man said, "Looks like she's all yours, Chum."

Conner just grunted and sat next to him. After a moment, La'gaan started sniffling. Conner waited a moment, then wrapped an arm around La'gaan's shoulders. Comforting someone else made his anger and confusion fade to a dull buzz.

They sat there and watched as Megan Wheeler tried to keep both her plans to hang out at the mall with her best friend, Rachel and her date with Connor. Hilarity was ensuing.

"I think Megan and Rachel should date. They seem to have more chemistry than her and Connor." La'gaan commented.

"Don't let M'gann hear you dissing her OTP."

They paused to listen to the sounds of M'gann agressively making cookies downstairs.

"But I guess you could say that subtext was more the actors than the characters." Conner said.

Tattooed eyebrows raised, "No way."

"Gar found some photos when going through his mom's stuff... nothing dirty, but enough for it to be obvious."

"Wow."


	23. This Ain't a Spell it's a Goddamn Weddin

**A/N: This started out as SuperMartian angst and then the finale happened and I was filled with SuperMartian glee and Wally's dead angst. So, have some non-canon wedding fluff with sex and Wally pinching butts.**

**Oracle and Proxy's Minecraft conversation is inspired by one my friends were having a week ago.**

**Zaquel is 100% canon.**

**Unbeta'd and written at early parts of the morning. Apologies for spelling.**

* * *

Stones don't skip over the ocean. He knows this. Still he chucks rock after rock into the surf.

Mount Justice is gone.

Raquel and Zatanna's wedding is tomorrow. He's taking Wendy Harris as his plus one. She's wearing blue to match his tie.

He's used to wearing red ties. Conner throws a bigger rocks.

* * *

M'gann waters her uncle's plants. B'arzz is visiting and she's teaching him how to make cookies. His nose wrinkles when they burn a batch. She laughs because the facial characteristic is so human that she's proud of him.

They share burnt ginger snaps and watch re-runs of Happy Days. He shifts to his Martian state, to be polite, she does the same. The sofa cannot accommodate their shared mass. They slide to the floor and burst into laughter.

Raquel and Zatanna's wedding is tomorrow. She has to arrive early to help with hair and make-up. Zatanna promised her fiancee that she'd get married in fishnets, and now she's having second thoughts.

Artemis being alive has M'gann bumped back to bridesmaid instead of Maid of Honour- not that she minds. Such petty things aren't worth getting upset about.

No, she's more upset that she isn't the one in white.

Well, technically, she's always in white.

* * *

The service is on the sunniest, nicest day of the year. This opinion could be skewed, however. Conner sees it as beautiful because there are currently no shadow organizations or alien invaders shooting at him.

That's a win.

Wally bumps into him. He's already tipsy and affection. He presses a wet kiss to Conner's cheek. Red bristles brush his jaw and he feels envy. Conner cannot grow facial hair.

"Supey! Heyy buddy. See you're here with Harris. What a babe. Get it booyyyy."

Conner pushes him off gently, "Artemis just came back, you go smooch her."

"Artemis is too busy with girl stuff. Ladies needing their pantyhose hemmed and tiaras pinned."

"You really have no idea how womens clothing works."

"I know that it's hard to take off."

He steers his goofy friend over to Dick, who as usual, is playing gigalo with the guests.

"Here's Dick. You like Dick."

"Boom, phrasing."

Free of Wally's grabby hands, Conner sidles towards the punch table where he's left Wendy.

The wedding decorations look like Tim Burton's interpretation of Easter. Gothic black and white with yellow and purple flowers.

A splash of yellow catches his eye. It's M'gann of course, looking like a greek goddess in strapless crepe. He feels her like a punch to the gut. She locks eyes with him. The corner of her mouth twitches. Her telepathy buzzes and crackles in the air.

He huffs and tears himself away. He's left Wendy alone with a bunch of superheroes. Also, she knows like four people here.

Wendy's talking to Barbara (also in yellow) about something called Minecraft.

"So then I burned his treehouse to the ground. I felt kinda bad, but he fucked with me first. Filled my whole castle with lava."

"Damn girl. Do you know how long it takes to build a house out of trees? Oh hey, Conner. Why didn't you tell me you had other cool friends?"

"Cool friends other than you?"

"Obviously."

"He likes to keep us a secret because we make him uncool by proxy."

"Hey! That's my username on Steam." Wendy laughs.

"Neat. Mine's Oracle."

"Nerds. Shall I fetch you some punch, M'lady?" Conner bows with a false smile.

"Such a gentleman. I am quite un-quench-ed due to heated debate, kind sir. Punch would be much appreciated." She kisses his cheek.

* * *

M'gann brushes Zatanna's hair away from her face in long strokes. Zatanna's face is a funny shade of white-green that gives her pause. Perhaps Homo Magi are more related to Martians than previously thought?

"I'm gonna do it."

"Yes, you're getting married."

"No. I'm giving up my life for her."

"That's part of marriage."

Zatanna turns in her chair and grabs her by the shoulders so that they're eye to eye.

"I'm shortening my fae lifespan to a mortal life."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't want to outlive her and Amistad. How fucked up that would be. Living long after your wife and child are dead?" Her voice cracks.

"Dr. Fate couldn't make it..."

"I know."

M'gann shakes her lightly, "Hey. Look at me. I'm proud of you. You have your priorities straightened out at nineteen, Zatanna. Plus, in fourteen years, you'll get to be known as the "Hot Mom"."

The younger woman laughs wetly, "Aw, shit. I think I smeared my mascara."

"Honey, it's going to be smeared by the end of the ceremony." Karen says from the doorway.

M'gann takes that as her cue to check on Raquel. Her dress requires a lot of knots and multiple limbs might come in handy.

Mostly she just likes the distraction from Conner being here with Wendy Harris.

Raquel is the picture of perfection and thought to wear waterproof mascara. Her whole face glistens with tears. Artemis scoffs good-naturedly as she finishes pinning her veil.

"It'll be fine."

"No, I swear I'm going to cry through my vows. She just makes me so happy."

"Then it'll be perfect, because it's honest."

M'gann freezes at the words. Honesty. If she'd been honest, she wouldn't be in this mess.

No. That's self-pitying. Using guilt as a tool for her own misery has to stop. She needs to make amends and move on.

"All will be well, Raquel. Do either of you need anything?"

"Some champagne maybe?" Artemis jokes.

"It is a wedding."

"None for me. Showing solidarity 'cause my spouse isn't legal."

"I'll have hers then." Artemis sticks out her tongue.

A high pitched shriek erupts from the doorway. Raquel's parents stand there with her son. Amistad gurgles in his mini-tux and paws for his mother. Raquel hitches up her dress and drag-jogs her way over to the door.

"How's my little man?"

M'gann watches the exchange and feels a part of her ache for that life. Little hatchlings clinging to her legs as she makes Snickerdoodles. Her image of a perfect life is warped between sitcoms and her own cultural expectations. Mostly a lot of cooking and breeding.

Which Artemis has pointed out as a sexist expectation multiple times.

M'gann always responds with "Feminism is respecting women enough to allow them to make their own life choices."

It's a funny intellectual game they play.

"Hey, they're just about to play the march, we should probably hustle to the front." Artemis's fingers brush against her shoulder.

She still hasn't gotten her champagne, but there'll be plenty of time to drink at the reception.

* * *

The vows are short and obviously improvised for the most part. He remembers Zatanna throwing out every draft she had made.

"Ugh, I make magic with words all the time, how come this is so hard?" She had said.

"Just wing it." Dick had said.

It seems Zatanna took the advice. Still, it's sweeter this way. Her stumbling over words of devotion through her tears. She makes them all laugh about Raquel holding her to a joke she made about getting married in fishnets.

Raquel's are obviously practiced and give a little back story of how the two went from the "even ones out" of the original team to a couple over the years. How a misunderstanding about peach schnapps and Halloween led her to marrying and starting a family with Zatanna.

"It's always the little things. The ones that wouldn't matter otherwise."

Conner swallows hard and turns his head just enough to see M'gann looking his way.

The moment is gone and the brides kiss.

Wally whoops and they all burst into applause.

* * *

The reception is much cooler under the tents. The green grass under foot is enough to make some of the women step out of their uncomfortable heels and tread around barefoot. Children chase each other between the tables and chairs. The air has a smell of lilacs and fresh cut grass. M'gann burns the image into her mind. She wants to remember this moment.

The brides have been orbiting the dance floor for the past hour. At the moment they just stand at the fringe, talking to Mal and Karen while Zatanna holds Amistad. M'gann's cheeks curl in a fond smile, but it is bittersweet and tastes of longing.

She's a little drunk and a little sad. A dance with Raquel's cousin's big shouldered friend seems more inviting with each glass of wine. Across the floor she sees Dick and Mal do some version of the electric slide.

"Wanna dance?"

Her heart lurches into overdrive. Conner's shed his tuxedo jacket on to the back of some chair. His hand is extended and she looks back and forth to spot the hidden camera or bucket of blood.

"It's not a trick question, M'gann."

She takes his hand tentatively and -oh god he's like the sun and she's been too cold for so long. Her body molds to his because they've been doing this dance for so long. She presses her nose to his collar and inhales. It's creepy, but she doubts there's going to be another chance to be near him.

"Your dress is fantastic." He tells her, a little breathless.

"My own design. All _organic._"

Did she really just try to turn that into an entendre? Conner's throat bobs anyway, so yay on the right effect.

M'gann's more than a little drunk and she's shamelessly feeling her ex up on the dance floor of her friend's wedding. This is her life now.

_"Get it girl or get off the dance floor. Those hands aren't staying very PG." _Artemis tells her.

_"Someone seems to be forgetting Wally's 17th Birthday in her hypocrisy."_

_"Yes, but here there are children present."_

The song they were dancing to has faded into another and they still haven't parted. M'gann sees Wendy in her peripheral and detaches quickly.

"Hi Wendy!" She says, too perky.

"Hey Megan. Conner, I think I'm gonna head out."

Conner has the sense to look abashed. He scratches the back of his reddening neck, "Hang on, I'll get our things and give you a ride."

_Phrasing. _M'gann frowns.

"No, it's cool. You're having fun. Megs, don't forget to give me a call about that fundraiser. Also, drinks. I never see you anymore."

She kisses their rapidly cooling cheeks and disappears into the crowd. M'gann scans for negative feelings. Instead she feels Wendy radiate with arousal.

"Huh."

"Huh what?"

"I think you just got ditched for Raquel's cousin's hot friend."

"The guy with the coffee? Chatted my ear off about home roasting beans for like twenty minutes."

"But did you see his butt?"

"I guess I was too busy trying to get Wally to stop pinching mine."

"Wanna get back at her?" She cuts in.

"Get back at who?"

"Wendy. For ditching you. You deserve hot wedding revenge sex."

"I wouldn't say there's anything vengeful about- wait, you're drunk."

"By choice. Martian physiology."

Conner bites his lip in contemplation and looks away. The sight he's met with are Dick, Artemis, Wally and Tim giving him thumbs up. He frowns and wonders why every is so interested in his personal life.

"Hey we don't have to." M'gann looks a little embarrassed.

He kisses her chastely, "No, I want to."

* * *

It's all organic, but he still enjoys the routine of pushing her panties down and her skirt up before burying his head between her thighs. M'gann grows an extra set of arms to help undress him. He's nude and on his knees between her legs. Conner looks up at her with a wet mouth and a fragile look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers.

It isn't enough, but she pulls him up and trades their position. Her fingers scrape at the light black hairs on his thighs as she takes him in her mouth. He groans and relaxes for the first time since... who knows how long. He's just so tired of fighting and getting head is much easier.

Not that M'gann's easy, they just know each other's bodies as well as they know their own.

Speaking of which.

"Fuck. If you don't want me to come in five seconds you'll wanna lay off." He pants.

She looks a little amused by this admission. Conner flushes, it's been almost a year for him. His hand can only do so much.

Instead of saying anything, M'gann straddles his lap and presses their foreheads together.

He doesn't trust her enough to let her in again, not yet. He settles for a kiss instead. She sighs into his mouth and he slips into her.

M'gann makes a noise of contentment somewhere between her throat and her chest. Conner was a slow start, but she thinks after that marathon she has him in better shape. Her head rests on a bicep and their legs are a tangle of limbs and sheets.

"If I were human, I'd probably have friction burns on my dick."

She laughs and punches him lightly, "Ass."

"Probably there too."

His smile is lighter than it's been in over a year. She kisses the corner of it.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but that doesn't mean we're getting out of this easy. This probably shouldn't happen again until I know I can trust you."

"I guess that's fair. You know, I always thought it'd be us."

"Hmm?" Conner sounds like he's entering a sex coma.

"The first ones to get married. I always had the silly idea it'd be me and you."

"Mmhm. Pink roses and red carnations."

"Spice cake with cream cheese frosting."

"In the chapel where they filmed episode 9 of Hello, Megan! It's also where they filmed Rocky Horror. The prices are a little steep, but since I don't need college..."

M'gann tears up, "You had it all planned out?"

"Yeah. Still do. Let's wait at least a year though. Artemis did football tackle Cassie to catch the bouquet after all."


End file.
